Once Loved but Never Forgotten
by Crazy4Hope
Summary: Returning to NCIS was harder for Ziva then she thought, but when secrets start to come to the surface she realizes nothing will ever be the same. Will she be able to have the life she has longed for and trust someone she loves. TIVA!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is kind of AU. I dont really have a time line we can just say somewhere in season eleven, but that doesn't mean the events that happen in the story are taking place after something that happened in the season. Just to get this clear though. Somalia happened, so most things before that happened. Also Ziva is still not talking to her father. I am going to try and update frequently but if I dont get a chance then I am sorry, but I am not going to promise updates. As of right now i have a couple chapters writen and I know what is going to happen, but please tell me your thoughts and ideas. Anything that makes you mad and maybe you want me to clear something up, message me and I'll attempt to answer the questions. Please give me good or bad reviews but nothing to harsh. if you dont like my story then you can either say so in a nice way or keep your opinions to your self and move on. I am currently still in school so I will try and get you a chapter but with everything that will be going on no promises. As much fun as writing is my grades come first. Well I think with all that said you can go ahead and read. I really hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a line or two on your thoughts. Reviews make my day :)**

**The rating is T only because of language. If anything ever changes I will give a warning.**

**Disclaimer: Okay really? If I owned NCIS and the characters then would I be writing for Fanfiction...um let me answer that. NO! So people start using your brains please and save me some time...**

**~~NCIS~~**

Ziva sighed and picked up two and a half year old Nathaniel David. She gave a small smile as she felt his tiny hands grip her shirt. It was hard to believe that only three years had passed since she had seen the father of her child. Three years since she had seen her father. She pushed those thoughts away, she was on her own now. Because, in the end, she had no one else to turn to.

She buckled in the little boy and climbed into the driver's seat. Today would be the first time in 923 days that she would step inside the building that she once loved. She hoped she would not have to deal with the faces of those she had once loved. Soon, the car ride came to an end and her two and a half year old son was awake and chatting.

"We going to see wareplains!" He kicked excitedly and clapped his hands.

"No, son, we are going to where mommy use to work to speak with an old friend." She saw her son's face fall for a moment before he nodded enthusiastically. She was glad he was at an age where he wouldn't ask questions. She hadn't figured out what she would tell him, she couldn't lie to him and tell him that his father was dead. But what other choice did she have, 'Oh, Nathan, I'm glad you had a good day, and by the way your father hated you and me so he left.' That wasn't a choice. She unbuckled Nathan and held his hand as he jumped around excitedly. She threw the diaper bag around her shoulder and made her way to the entrance of the NCIS building.

**~~NCIS~~**

McGee sat at his desk, trying to find information on the dead Navy lieutenant, he glanced up at Tony, who was doing paper work. Not that this actually surprised McGee. The first month that McGee walked in and found Tony at his deck had shocked McGee, but now he learned to live with it. Actually, everyone learned to live with it. Tony didn't crack jokes or talk about movies and if a girl walked by, then Tony didn't even glance. McGee knew the reason for this. This reason happened to be a person who went by the name of Ziva David. The team wasn't allowed to say her name, or it was more like they never mentioned her in front of Tony. She disappeared. Went back to Israel and got married. Well, that's what they heard from Eli, but honestly McGee didn't trust that information. McGee couldn't help but feel sorry for his partner. Tony lost his friend and partner and, as Abby would say, his one true love, but Tony didn't believe that. They were just friends, and McGee wanted no other thoughts in his head.

Tony slammed his hand on the desk trying to get McGee's attention. When McGee jumped, Tony smirked and stood. "Why so jumpy these days?"

McGee looked at Tony as he spoke. "I don't know, Tony. Maybe for the same reason you're depressed , Ziva isn't-" he was cut off with Tony Gibbs-slapping him. "You're going to have to face the fact that she isn't coming back." Tony's eyes turned glassy as if he was in another world for a minute before he was 'slapped' back into reality by Gibbs.

That was when he saw her. She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a dark purple v-neck sweater. There was a little boy with her who looked to be the age of two holding her hand. He was wearing a dark brown shirt with a pair of jeans and sneakers. He had a dark brown curly hair with the greenest eyes. Tony inhaled sharply before he turned and walked out of the bull pen, trying to ignore the way her face fell when she saw his reaction.

"Ah, Ziver, it's nice to have you back," Gibbs said with an unusual tone in his voice he gave her a hug and then his eyes traveled to Nathan. "And who might you be?"

The little boy gave a short giggle as Gibbs tickled his stomach before he answered, "I Nathaniel John David, age two!" He giggled again as he gave Gibbs a high five.

Gibbs stood up and looked Ziva dead in the eyes. "Do not ask that question. You know I will not be able to answer," Ziva hissed under her breath, trying to keep her tone neutral, but soon Nathan looked up and reached his hands towards Ziva. Ziva gently picked him up and balanced him on her hip. He looked at her with a confused expression before he rested his head o her shoulder.

"Are you back?" McGee asked from behind Gibbs. Ziva gave her old friend a smile before she nodded.

Gibbs noted how heavy Nathan must be and went to pull out a sleeping bag. Ziva nodded thankfully before she laid him down and then followed Gibbs into the elevator silently giving McGee orders to watch Nathan.

**~~NCIS~~**

Ziva tried not to roll her eyes as Gibbs leaned over to flip the switch. "What do you think you're doing back here?" he questioned.

Ziva tried not to let her face fall when he spoke those words. She expected him to be glad she was back. If she was honest with herself she knew coming here, to NCIS, after almost three years, would be a long shot. But she needed her family back. She gave a sigh and looked at Gibbs. "Do you want the honest answer, or the false one I gave Vance?"

He gave her a look that said 'I'm not going to dignify that with an answer,' before she spoke again. "I needed to get away from some things. My father would be one of them, but I had nowhere else I could go that would also keep Nathan safe," she said, her eyes begging for him to understand her and forgive her.

Gibbs took a step forward. "Why did you leave?" He knew he was treading on shallow waters, but he deserved an answer, so did the rest of his team.

Ziva shook her head and started to pace around the elevator. "Do not make me answer that."

Gibbs nodded, trying to respect the walls she was building around herself. She gave a sigh before leaning against the wall. "I left because too many things were left unsaid. Which is kind of ironic, seeing that is the reason why I regretted leaving." She looked at Gibbs, and for the first time he saw something that he couldn't understand. Her expression was pained and she looked as if she had dark circles under her eyes.

That was when he put the pieces together. "How long have you been running from them?"

Ziva gave a soft laugh and pushed herself of the wall. "It depends on how you define running," she ran her fingers through her hair before she looked back at Gibbs. "My father wants a relationship with me again and I know that is because of Nathan. I am not putting my son through that. So I figured I…we would be safer here."

Gibbs nodded. "Which brings me to my next question; who's the little kid's father? Assuming you're the mother." Ziva nodded but she knew Gibbs already knew the kid was hers.

"Um, that is not what is important. As far as I am concerned, the father of Nathan is dead," she said sternly, trying to close her eyes and make the memories go away.

_Flashback_

"_I really need to be getting back," Ziva mumbled, her head resting on the man's chest. He let out a chuckle._

"_Hm…would five more minutes hurt anybody? I mean, where do you have to be?" he questioned, his eyes staring into hers. He ran his finger through her curls and traced his way down her bare back. She giggled and he kissed her softly. All to soon, the kiss started to get heated. _

_They woke two hours later, with both cell phones going off. They quickly got up and got showered before they went out to get in separate cars._

"_Be careful, sweet cheeks. I'm hoping to get a repeat of last night," he said, wiggling his eyebrows, which caused Ziva to roll her eyes._

"_Only in your dreams, my Little Hairy Butt," she stated as she got in her car and drove off to the Navy Yard, knowing she would see him in a few seconds._

_End_

Gibbs looked at her. " Ziver, say the word, and I'll have his ass tracked down and I'm sure DiNozzo and McGee will be right along with me." Ziva laughed and Gibbs flipped the switch causing the metal box to jerk to life.

"Oh, and Ziva," she looked at him. "If your father continues to make contact, I want you to tell me," he demanded, but he knew the chances of that happening were slim.

They both walked out of the elevator minutes later to find Nathan not where Ziva left him. Panicking, she turned to McGee who seemed to read her expression. "Tony took him, he was hungry." McGee held his hands up in defense and Ziva rolled her eyes making her way to the vending machines.

"I wants chewrentchels!" Nathan fussed and reached his hands out to rest on the glass

"Well, kiddo, I don't know what chewrentchels are, so either speak English or pick something else," Tony said tickling the boy's side which made him squirm and giggle in Tony's arms.

_Flashback_

"_Tony, I think I am pregnant," Ziva said as Tony kissed her head lightly. She felt his body tense and then he pulled away._

"_I thought you were on the… I mean we…" he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you sure it's mine?" Well that wasn't the right thing obviously you dumbass. He mentally kicked himself as he saw the look of hatred fill Ziva's eyes. _

_She pulled away and went to pull on her clothes, Tony grabbed her wrist. "That wasn't what I-" he tried._

"_No? What did you mean then? You accused me of sleeping with someone else, Tony! You know what, I do not even know if I'm pregnant and who said I had to keep it!" she spat and Tony's blood ran cold at what her words meant._

"_No, you are not going to do that. That's not you!"_

_She looked at him and shook her head. "I will do what I want," she spat before turning and walking out the door._

_That night, Tony left his apartment, his fight with Ziva caused him to lose sleep. So he figured the only way to get sleep was to have Ziva in his arms, and the only way to do that was to figure out this whole pregnancy thing. Honestly, it scared him, but he knew Ziva was scared and worst of all, she was alone. Or so she thought. _

_He loved her, well, that was what he came up with on his walk. He didn't even notice when he arrived at the front door of her apartment, but when his knock went unanswered and the neighbors asked him to leave, he gave up. If he only knew he was walking away from the only women who ever truly captured his heart._

_End_

Tony pulled the little boy closer to him, he would know if in fact the little boy was his soon. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he knew. Nathan looked so much like him and Ziva that a blind person would be able to tell that Nathan was their son.

"Chewrentchels Ton-ee!" he yelped and Tony couldn't help but smile as the use of his name. He heard Ziva clear her throat as she made her way over to where Tony and Nathan stood. "Tell mommy what you want," Tony handed the kid off to Ziva.

"I want chewrentchels," he nodded vigorously.

"Nathaniel, you know you cannot mix up your words, it is either pretzels or cheese puffs, not both," she said sternly, but the look in her eyes told Tony that Ziva was trying not to laugh. She kissed the boy's forehead as he pouted and gave Tony her money and mouthed what to get. She walked over and sat Nathan in a chair before sitting down herself.

"Cheese puffs for the man, and pretzels for Zee-vah," Tony said smirking.

Nathan shook his head and looked at Tony shaking his finger. "It's nowt Zew-va, it mommy!" he argued and Tony could help but laugh.

"Well, Ziva, it looks like you have a handful," Tony motioned towards Nathan who was snacking on his cheese puffs with a content smile.

She nodded and smiled. "Yes, there is never a dull moment when Nathan is awake. Or when he is asleep. He kicks hard, and plus, at only two and a half, he comes up with the cleverest things." Ziva smiled and Tony couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, he wanted to be a part his son's life. He thought she said something like, "That, he gets from you." But he wasn't sure.

He looked at her and she could tell what he was thinking. "Not here, and not in front of Nathan." Tony nodded. "Tonight," she touched his hand lightly before she stood up and took care of their trash. She gave him a smile. "Oh, Nathan, I am going to leave you," she joked and Tony couldn't help but laugh as the little boy yelled and jumped from the seat tackling Ziva's legs. He smiled, wishing that picture could stay in his mind forever.

**~~NCIS~~**

It was getting close to 22:00 when Gibbs called it a night he nodded at the team in dismissal before he looked at Tony. Tony looked at the boss and then at the elevator before he threw down his bag, "What?"

He got a head slap and groaned. "Do you know who the father is?" Gibbs questioned, but Tony knew he already had the answer.

"Boss…" he tried but got another head slap.

"I don't want to hear excuses, I want to know why when I asked about the father, that Ziva told me he was dead to her. What did you do?" Tony's stomach dropped to the floor when he heard those words.

"I screwed up, but I don't need to explain myself to you. She told me she might be pregnant and I bailed, or more like said some things that caused her to run. But, Gibbs, _I_ need to fix this," Tony pleaded and Gibbs gave him a nod before another head slap.

"Well, here's your chance." Gibbs pointed to Ziva who was carrying Nathan and all of her things. Tony nodded before jogging to catch up with her.

"Here, Ziva, let me take him," Tony said and, before Ziva could protest, he pulled the little boy out of her grip and held onto him securely. Nathan lifted his head groggily before resting it on Tony's shoulder and burrowing his head in the crook of Tony's neck.

The two didn't speak as they made their way to the car without a word.

"Thank you Tony, but maybe tonight-" Ziva said, trying to cancel their plans.

"No, no. Ziva David, we need to talk," Tony said, giving her a stern look as he placed the little boy in the car seat. He stood back a moment to admire the peaceful look Nathan had before he shut the door quietly. "Zi, we have things we need to discuss. So, please, don't run from this."

Ziva gave him a tight smile. "Did you ever think that maybe I am not running?"

"Well then what are you doing?" Tony questioned, running a hand through his hair.

Ziva shook her head and looked into Tony's eyes. "I am doing what any mother would do. I am protecting _my_ son."

**~~NCIS~~**

AN-** Thats it! I hope you enjoyed it. Now push the button and review pretty pleaseeeeee and tell me your favorite part, what surprised you, or anything you want to stay. The main story line will take place withing the next three or four chapters. So I will try and update soon. be on the look out. Chow for now!**


	2. Visit

**So here is another chapter, BUT before you read please read this. I want to thank you for ALL the reviews and alerts this story has gotten. It makes a writter proud. For everyone who didnt review the last chapter but put it on alert please review. It really does make a difference and the only way I know if you like it or what oyu want to see is for you to tell me! Well it has been raining non-stop for the past couple of hours so I'm going to work on another chapter. I know more then ten people read this story... so review! Its not that hard it takes two seconds. **

**Thanks to...**

**TivaLover96**

**Tiva4Life**

**VerySpecialAgentTiva**

**NCIS Connection**

**NCIS-EW-HP-GLEEK**

**You guys rock and thank you!**

**Disclaimer, nope not mine.**

* * *

"Nathan, your butt. In bed. Now!" Ziva said as she chased after the little boy who was giggling happily. "Nathan, please get in the bed."

Nathan stopped for a second, he was standing in the entrance to the hall in only a diaper. "Okay, mommy. I go to bed now." He reached his hands up to her and she smiled down.

"You are such a good boy," she kissed his cheek lightly just before the door bell wringed. She sighed and shifted Nathan so that he was balanced on her hip as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door to revel one Anthony DiNozzo. "Hello Tony."

"Ton-ee!" Nathan squealed and reached his arms out. Tony looked at Ziva skeptically before she nodded and handed Nathan to Tony.

"Well hey there, kiddo, what's up?"

"Well, Mommy trying to put me in bed," the boy stated, raising his eyes brows in disbelief.

"No way, why would she do that?" Tony asked, playing along with the two year old.

"She thinks I tired, but no. I'm glad I stayed up. Now I see you."

"Yeah, buddy, I'm glad you stayed up too," Tony's eyes wondered over to Ziva who was smiling. "How about I put you to bed!" Nathan's eyes got wide with excitement and he nodded his head. "Ask your mommy." Nathan jumped down and ran to Ziva.

"Mommy, can he peawees…" Nathan begged and Ziva nodded.

"Laila Tov, little one." Ziva kissed her son's forehead and watched as he and Tony walked down the hall. Just as she was getting lost in her thoughts, her cell phone began to ring. She walked over to cell phone and answered.

"Hi, Tony! I'm sorry, I know you told me the results could wait till tomorrow, but I have great news! Tony… Tony, are you going to speak?" Abby yelled through the phone, but Ziva was too lost to say anything. She snapped the phone shut and slid down to the floor. Already one day back and Tony was up to him normal… self. Part of her wanted to think Tony wouldn't go behind her back and get her son's DNA and run a test, but the other part of her knew he would.

"So, the little squirt's in bed, so I guess we can talk," Tony said as he walked in the main room. "Ziva, what's wrong?"

"Abby called." Ziva pushed herself up on her feet and looked in his eyes. "Would you really go behind my back and run Nathan's DNA?" she asked incredulously.

Tony held up his hands in defense. "Zi, I was going to ask you but-"

"But what? Did you not think I would be honest with you? But, oh wait, you did accuse me of sleeping with other men when I told you I was pregnant!" She jabbed her finger at him.

"I never accused you of sleeping with anyone else. The news of you being pregnant took me by surprise! You never gave me a chance to respond! The next day, you left."

"Oh, so this is _my _fault?" Ziva rolled her eyes. "I am starting to think that keeping my son away from you was the smart choice."

Tony took a step closer to Ziva and she took a step back. "So, he _is _my son?"

"I do not know, Tony. Maybe Nathan's father is the bar tender down at Luck's or what about the cable guy? He seems like a good option as well! Oh, I know, it _must_ be the mail man! But who knows? I slept with so many men while we had our… thing!" she screamed and suddenly cries started to come from Nathan's bedroom. "I think it is best if you leave now." She pointed towards the door and started to walk down the hallway.

She picked Nathan up out of his 'big boy bed' and pulled him over to the rocking chair. She started to rock him gently. "Sshh, my little boy." She didn't know when the tears started, but soon she had no control over them. Her life was spiraling out of control.

"I screwed up, and, Zi, I know there's very little chance you will ever forgive me for what I did, but I think you should have this," Tony said and set down a little blue velvet box on the night stand. "I got it the night you told me you were pregnant, but I respect your wishes and I'll be leaving now." He walked out of the door and Ziva used her free hand to dry her tears. She smiled when she heard the soft snores of her son. She set him back in the bed and went to get the box, what was in it shocked her. She walked in her living room to find Tony.

"I thought I told you to leave," she said, but her voice was not harsh. "I am serious, Anthony, I would prefer it if you left. I am tired of fighting with you," she stated, the last part softly and her voice sounded broken.

Tony's face fell. "Listen for a minute, please…" She nodded and he took a big breath before he took a step towards her. "I really want you and Nathan in my life. You were gone for three years and I didn't get to see my son grow up. I want to be here for the rest of his life." He looked into her eyes.

Ziva sighed and took a seat on the couch pulling out the box and setting it down on the coffee table. "Tony…"

"Okay, before you start, let me explain that I don't understand your reasoning as to why you kept me away from my little boy all this time. The only reason I could come up with was maybe you thought I wasn't going to be serious about this, so to prove you wrong, I brought you this. I bought it the night you told me about your pregnancy. I realized I lov-" he paused and shook his head, realizing he needed to choose better words. "I realized I needed both you and Nathan in my life. I know this doesn't change anything now, but I needed you to know that." She smiled at him before she continued.

"What happened between us should not have happened. You gave me Nathan, and for that I will always be grateful, but Tony, I knew you and how you were. You were a playboy who ran from the 'c' word! I am not saying you would not have made a good father, it is just... I did not want Nathan to get to caught up in the thought of having a dad and then for you to decide playing house was getting old. That, and I saw the way you reacted when I told you I was pregnant; you accused me of sleeping around. Now I understand your reasoning why, but back then I was just too… confused." She gave him a tight smile and he came to sit by her. He opened his arms for her and much to his surprise she went into his embrace.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked softly, scared she might pull away. Instead, she gently pushed him down on the couch and rested her head on his chest.

She sighed. "I do not know. I guess we can follow the flow."

"It's 'go with the flow', and I don't want to seem pushy, but I don't want to ruin my son. So, I kind of want to have a plan…" he left that hanging in the air for a second before he started to speak again. "I mean yes, I, Tony DiNozzo, want to have a plan, but I was just thinking maybe I can have, like, one Friday night every two weeks to spend with him. Or, if you have something else, that's fine. You know, it's a good thing you didn't have twins, because then it would be like the parent trap." She turned her eyes away from hi and Tony figued he hit a nerve.

They were interrupted from a loud shrilling sound coming from the hall. Ziva immediately jumped off of Tony and ran to see what the problem was with Tony close on her heals.

When they arrived in the child's bedroom, Nathan was crying in his bed. His cries subsided when he caught sight of Ziva. She picked him up and cradled him close to her chest and soon the only sound filling the air was his snuffling.

Ziva looked up at Tony and motioned for him to come closer. "Can you tell mommy and Tony what happened?"

Nathan shook his head and buried his face in Ziva's neck. "Hey, kiddo, we want to make all the monsters go away, so how 'bout you tell me what happened so we can tell all the bad people to go away?" Tony tried.

Nathan looked up and reached out for Tony, who took him with open arms. "Bad guys!" Nathan chanted over and over and soon fresh tears were in his eyes.

"How about you and mommy go lay down, would that make you feel better?" Ziva asked and went to reach for Nathan but Nathan recoiled.

"No, Ton-ee make bad guys go bye bye!" Nathan said sadly and rested his head down on Tony's shoulder. "Ton-ee come?"

Ziva smiled and reached her arms out one more time and to her relief Nathan went to her. "Only if Tony wants to," she said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Tony smiled as he heard soft giggles coming from Ziva's bedroom. "More mommy?"

"Well, the knight came in with a bunch of his… little knights and he slayed the beast. Do you know what this knight's name was?" Tony heard Ziva whisper something and he took that as his cue to walk in. Ziva was laying on the left side of the king size bed with Nathan in the middle. Ziva's eyes snapped up to meet Tony's along with Nathan's and Tony felt a jolt of nervousness flow over him.

"I have to go, I was going to tell you goodbye," he waved and headed for the door.

"Ton-ee go bye bye… but why?" Tony heard Nathan ask and then he heard the soft cries of his son.

"Well, sweetie, Tony is very busy, but I know he thinks you are a pretty cool kid-" Tony turned on his heal and headed back to the bedroom.

"You know what? I changed my mind." Tony kicked off his shoes and climbed in under the covers. Nathan gave him a smile that Tony recognized all too well. Ziva gave a slight nod before she turned over and turned off the light.

Tony felt Nathan turn and snuggle into his chest. "Goodnight, daddy," he mumbled groggily and both Ziva and Tony looked shell shocked, but neither of them bothered to correct the boy. Soon, Nathans snores filled the silent room and Tony let out a chuckle.

"He got that, and his smile, from you!" Ziva insisted and Tony smiled at the way her eyes light up.

"Nah! I don't snore, you do."

Ziva's joking expression turned serious. "Thank you, Tony. You have no idea what you are doing for Nathan."

Tony nodded. "Ziva, I'd like another chance. I mean, I know things might not work out all that well, but I want you again and I want Nathan. I know this is something you'll have to think about, but just know that I'm going to wait as long as you need."

Ziva nodded and closed her eyes, but soon she felt Nathan turn to her and grab her hand before he turned back around to resume his earlier position, only so he could grab Tony's hand. He held their hands together for a moment before he looked at both of them. "You do this. That what mommies and daddies do!" he stated groggily and Ziva let out a smile. She felt Tony intertwine their fingers together and that made her smile grow. Things seemed like they were getting back to normal. She was content right now with where she was.

"He watches to much TV," she mouthed and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Maybe his mother needs to control that!" Tony stuck out his tongue and Ziva did the same.

Yep things were getting back to normal.

* * *

**There you have it. The next chapter was one of my favorites to write and if i get twice the amount of reviews I did for the last chapter then I will put it up by Monday at the latest! So go on and tell me your favorite parts or really anything. More reviews faster updates**


	3. Brewkfeast

**Thank for the reviews! I really like reading what you had to say. Now I know I said I wasn't going to update till tomorrow or later but somethings came up. Well get on with the reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer, no not mine**

* * *

Tony groaned when he felt a small little body jump onto the bed and climb on top of him.

"Ton-ee! Mommy said you up for brewfeskest. She make paniakes!" Nathan's green eyes were glowing with excitement as he grabbed the covers and threw them off of Tony. "Let's go Ton-ee."

Tony turned to look at the clock. "Geeze, kiddo, do you always wake up at seven o'clock?" Tony asked as he climbed out of the warm embrace of the bed and gathered Nathan up in his arms.

"Yep, mommy up too!" Nathan nodded and climbed down out of Tony's arms to go watch cartoons. Tony smiled and ran his hand through his hair before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Wow," he said the second he saw Ziva. She was wearing a dark green tank top that showed off her tan skin and jeans that fit her perfectly, showing off all her curves. She looked up and smiled, her hair was in a side braid with a few pieces falling down. Tony had to swallow the lump that was building in his throat. God, she was beautiful and it took all the will power he had not to tell her.

"What are you staring at?" her chocolate eyes meeting his with the mischievous glint in her eyes that Tony new all too well.

"Aw nothing, just thinking about how yummy it smells in here." he walked around the counter. "Wow, you're spoiling me!"

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked down at all the food. There were bacon, eggs, plain pancakes, toast, sausages, and blueberry pancakes. "Yes, but this is not for you. Nathan insisted that we make a special breakfast for daddy." She smiled before she realized the strained expression playing on Tony's features. "I can tell him to stop calling you that… it was just, well you know you are his father, but if you would prefer him not to call you that, than that is fine." Her voice was a mixture of sadness and harshness.

"No, I like him calling me that, but I just don't see why. I mean, he's known me for a day." Ziva nodded, knowing where he was going with this.

"He is smart. Of course, I do not know if he is just calling you that just because… but I think a child knows who his father is." She gave him a smile and rested her hand on his chest. Her dark eyes meeting his warm gentle gaze. "Thank you for last night, I know you think it is crazy, but he feels safe with you." She shrugged and went back to mixing some more batter.

"Do you mind if I stay for breakfast? I mean, you're making all this food for me." He smiled his famous DiNozzo grin and Ziva laughed. She missed those days, the days when they got along so well, like a well-oiled machine, anticipating each other's next move.

"No, I am making this food for myself, and for Nathan," Tony took the spatula out of Ziva's hand and flipped the pancake.

"Hm, so I guess I am not welcome?" he inquired and stuck is finger in the batter and then licked it off.

Ziva scrunched up her nose in revulsion. "Did you even wash your hands?"

"Well no-" he dropped his fingers from his mouth. "But, come on, have a little fun!"

"Have a little fun? Okay." Ziva took one of her fingers and dipped it in the batter before turning back to Tony and spreading it on his face. She started to laugh and Tony looked at her in shock before he put some on his fingers and turned back to Ziva. He smeared it on her face and wrapped his arm around her waist preventing her from going to fight him back. He got more on his fingers, but Ziva broke away from his grasp and she too got some more batter to smear on his face. Ziva backed away once she finished her job and started to laugh. Tony looked at her and then looked at his reflection in the microwave.

Ziva started to back away as he came towards her, but soon she felt her back hit the refrigerator and soon Tony's body was pinning hers to the refrigerator. Leaving her no way of escaping.

"Say you're sorry, Miss David." Ziva shook her head and stuck out her tongue. Tony brought his hand with the batter closer to her face smearing just a little bit on her forehead,

Ziva shrieked, "Okay! I am sorry!" Tony pulled back his hand but didn't let her move.

"Now, ask me to stay," he threatened her by bringing his hand closer to her face. His face also getting closer to hers.

"Would you stay?" She rolled her eyes and Tony smeared batter on her face. She started to laugh.

"Say 'please'," he whispered their faces just centimeters apart. His breath warm against her cheek.

When Ziva lifted her head up to meet his eyes, she smiled and brought her arm to rest on his shoulder. Sometimes it was hard to realize all the… turmoil they had been through that things where far from how they use to be. Three years ago, Tony more than likely would be at her apartment, maybe watch a movie, than later on they would go do… other activities. But now was not then and things were far from how they use to be.

"Please stay," her voice was stressed and Tony could tell their game was not a game anymore. He brought his lips down to hers in what was a slow but passionate kiss. His hands went to her hips and he pushed his body up against hers.

Ziva was surprised at first when Tony first kissed her, but soon she forgot about her worries and she too was intrigued in the kiss. She let out a soft moan as Tony lifted up the thin material that was her tank top just enough so he could run his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach.

Ziva brought her hands up to wrap around his neck, but all too soon air became a necessity and Tony started to kiss her face, getting the pancake batter off. She giggled and let out a content sigh as Tony kissed her eye lids on the way back down. He captured her lips back in his and, just as the kiss started to get heated again, both Tony and Ziva heard soft padded footsteps and they jumped away from each other.

"Mommy, it smells ewiey!" Nathan exclaimed. Tony reached for a towel to clean off his face. He put one hand on the counter facing away from both Nathan and Ziva. The kiss was still fresh on his mind when Ziva walked over to him and grabbed the towel from him and cleaned off the remaining batter off of her face.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, but the kiss still laid heavy on Ziva's mind. Things were already complicated enough and adding a relationship to the jumble of complicated things would only complicate things further… _Wow I hate the word complicated _she thought to herself.

Ziva was lying on the couch with Tony at the other end and Nathan was in the middle, contently watching Tom and Jerry the movie. His favorite for the week.

Tony's eyes drifted closed and flashes of the kiss played before him. He missed the smell of her soft tan skin and he missed the way her body molded into his perfectly. He tried to blink away the memories and went on thinking about how funny it was to watch Nathan laugh at the silliest things. It was now 2200 and Tony had yet to go back to his apartment. Well he went back to his apartment only to get a change of clothes. The rest of the day he spent with a very happy Nathan and a very… well, Ziva was avoiding being in the same room with him the entire day. Tony sighed and closed his eyes not noticing that he was drifting off.

~~O~~

"Tony, wake up, it is almost midnight!" Ziva hissed and punched his arm and he shot up from the couch.

His eyes met Ziva's and he nodded in agreement. "I should be getting home." He sat up and went to gather his things.

"You are not going home at this hour, have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." She nodded curtly and turned in the direction of the hall.

"Ziva, we need to talk about that kiss." Ziva shook her head 'no'. "Ziva, I'm not going to pretend it meant nothing, because I was thinking… I want to be with you again? If you will have me back?" he asked slyly and Ziva took a few steps towards him.

"That kiss meant nothing, we are just friends. You are just the father of my child. Yes, that might sound harsh, but I cannot go back down this road. I am not going to let you walk out on both of us when you decide you get bored. Nathan looks up to you and I would hate for you to be out of his life." She walked around and got what looked like a scrapbook off the shelf and handed it to Tony. "I do not hate you, and as much as I would want a relationship with you… it cannot happen. I love Nathan and if me protecting him means me sacrificing being with you, than I am going to do it. I am sorry, Tony." She leant down and placed a kiss to his cheek. "I had not made up my mind what I was going to do… I hope you like this." She pointed towards the book and then turned back towards the hall way.

"Zi," Tony said sadly. "I'm going to fight for you, Ziva David. I'm not giving this up."

Ziva gave him a sad, wishful smile and went back to the bathroom. Tony let out a sad smile, knowing he might never get a chance with the one he loved… love? Since when did Anthony DiNozzo decide to 'love'? Tony knew the answer, but he didn't want to think about that anymore, instead he turned his attention back to the scrapbook in his hands.

* * *

**EEEEPPPPP are they going to work things out? So the next chapter is one of like the top three favorites. Review if you liked the chapter and want me to update. And for all of you who think oh she doesn't know I read and don't review...well news flash I do know! :) So I hope you think highly enough of this chapter to review it. It will make a horrible Monday into the best...**


	4. Scrapbook

**I know I am spoiling you with all these updates *smiles sheepishly* but seriously now I have to get caught up on chapters so I will attempt to get you an update because I dont want to wait to long but it might not happen asap. Sorry! Okay so I literally want to give everyone who reviewed a hug! They were awsome and made me want to post this chapter! So I'm going to say it a couple more times... THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Keep up the reviews so I will get you another chapter.**

**Oh and FYI this one is short but it is important but then it is like a filler chapter. That is just a warning...**

**I did all the medical research so it is fairly accurate**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine**

* * *

Tony sat in the quietness of his apartment. After the words Ziva had said to him, he took the scrapbook and left. It was now 0200 and Tony had been avoiding looking in the scrapbook, but soon his curiosity caved and he sat down and began to flip through.

_7 and 1/2 weeks…_

_Dear Anthony,_

_I had my first ultrasound today and I found out it was twins! It was hard without you being there. The doctor asked me where the father was and I told her the only answer I could come up with… dead. That might seem a bit extreme, but at times I still hate you for what happened between us. _

_That was not the point in me writing this. I wanted you to see your child. So here I put the ultrasound picture in this letter._

_I left NCIS, of course by now you already know that, but I couldn't bring myself to face you. I am moving someplace where it will be safe. Because, believe it or not, you are not the only one I am running from._

_Goodbye for now, or maybe forever…_

_Zi_

Tony smiled and ran his fingers over the ultrasound picture gingerly. His children looked like a peanuts. Questions were running through his mind as he flipped to the next page. The main one being what happened to the second baby. He noticed there where tear stains on the next page as he silently began to read.

_12 weeks…_

_I keep on trying to find the words to say to you. Part of me wants you to be here for me when I wake up in the middle of the night because I get sick. I am trying to put on a brave face, but, Tony, I am a monster… I found out today that I could be killing my babies. I don't know what to do. There is a possibility that both my little squirts will have a disorder called TAY-SACHS. It is incurable and it happens amongst Jewish people. I am getting a test done next time I go in. I wish you were here, because I know now I can't do this without you. I wish I could crawl into your safe embrace. But I will put on a brave face. I am stronger than most give me credit for._

_Here is another photo…_

_Yours forever…._

_Sweet cheeks_

Tony wiped a tear that had sneaked its way down his cheek. He tried to shake away the feeling of dread that had come over him. She was right, it wasn't fair to her. He should have been there for her. He would have held her the day she found out about the possibilities of looked at the ultrasound picture, he could make out the figure a little better. He stayed on that page for a few more minutes before he flipped.

_24 weeks…_

_I have not had the time to write to you in quite some time, nor have I felt like writing. I lost the baby… I miscarried. They told me it might have been the better alternative. The baby was diagnosed with TAY-SACHS. Am I really that broken that I killed my own child? I do not think I can do this anymore. I never thought I would be the type of person to get an abortion, but how am I going to look at my own child, knowing I killed my other one. It is not right! _

_I hate you for not being here. _

_I hate how you walked out and, quite honestly, I hate you, Anthony DiNozzo…_

Tony stood up and threw the book against the wall letting out a scream. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His head in his hands as silent sobs rocked through his body. He should have been there. He should have been there when she found out about the baby. He should have been grieving with her. He should have been a father to his son.

But, instead of doing any of the things he should have done, he did the one thing he should have never done. He let Ziva go. It was as simple as that. He might not have know how strong his feelings where for her, but he knew he liked her. He shook his head and stood, his body feeling weak and helpless. He picked up the scrapbook, but could not bring himself to look back inside. Tony sat it down on the coffee table when suddenly there was a knock.

He walked to the door, he let out a sigh when he saw that it was Abby. Knowing there was no avoiding her, he opened his door with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Tonyyy!" Abby smiled and flung herself into his arms giving him a bone crushing hug.

After a moment of hesitation he wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "Hey, Abby."

"What's wrong, Tony?" She pulled away from the hug to look at him.

"Who me? Something wrong? That's crazy Abby, what are you talking about?" He shook his head and went into the kitchen to gather a couple of waters.

Abby shook her head. "Don't you do that to me, Anthony DiNozzo! I know something's bugging you, so ask away."

Tony sighed and braced himself on the counter. "Did you know Ziva was pregnant with twins?" Abby looked away. "You did! You knew she kept the baby all this time?" His voice was on the edge of breaking.

"It was complicated, she explained it to me and yes, you had a right to know, but when she lost the little girl, things got harder for her. I had to drag her out of the clinic! Do you know how hard it was for me to lie to you about it?"

Tony shook his head and pointed his finger at Abby. "You had no right! I spent _two years_ worrying about her and my child. Hell, I didn't even know she kept the baby."

"Well, that wasn't my fault. You were the one who walked out!" Abby yelled back, tears now forming in her eyes.

Tony took a breath and looked at the counter. "Do you know how much it kills me to know that what I did to her caused her to lose the baby?"

"Tony… you both blame yourselves. What happened to the baby was no one's fault. Things happen, you deal with it." She couldn't believe how out of it Tony was, he was vulnerable. Something he didn't let most people see him as. The worst part is that he wasn't using his usual DiNozzo defenses. "You love her." It wasn't a statement, and it wasn't a question. When Tony didn't say anything, Abby spoke again, "Then do something about it." Tony looked up at her and smiled.

* * *

**Did I mention how this chapter is like my FAVORITE!Review if you feel the same was and want me to update. And for all of you who think oh she doesn't know I read and don't review...well news flash I do know! :) So I hope you think highly enough of this chapter to review it. **


	5. Movies

**Hello, thank you for the wonderful review! They were just...well... wonderful! Well this is the third day and I am still sick :( reviews will help me feel better :) Anyways on to the point. I am busy for the rest of the week like... tomorrow is the only day I will be home. So there for this might be the last chapter for a little while, but no worries if I'm in the mood I will update again. maybe Friday morning. Please keep the reviews up...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music..._" Ziva sat on the couch watching her favorite movie with Nathan curled up by her side. It was three in the morning and the little boy had had another nightmare. She ran her fingers through his soft brown curly hair and sighed. This was not the life she wanted for her young son. For him being two, it was hard to believe he picked up on so much. When the calls started up again, so did the nightmares.

"Mommy!" Nathan screamed franticly as he reached out for his mother. Ziva took his small hand in hers and stroked his back soothingly.

"Sshh my little boy, I am here. Mommy is always here." She kissed his forehead and he seemed to calm down.

"I want Ton-ee," Nathan mumbled and shifted trying to find a comfortable position to sleep again.

Ziva smiled, she liked the way Nathan looked up towards Tony, and she knew Tony liked having some sort of relationship with his son. "I know, my ahavah, I know..."

She gently picked him up and carried him into her bedroom. She set him down and went off to change into sweats and a t-shirt.

She walked back into the kitchen when suddenly something caught her eye. A black van was in the road. Ziva tried to brush it off as nothing, but something was…nagging her. Soon there was a knock at the door.

Ziva ran to the counter to grab her cell phone and sig and took off running towards the hall. She didn't need to know who was knocking at her door so early in the morning. Before she had time to get even remotely close to the hallway, the door came busting down and two men in black with guns at their sides came in. In determination to keep her son safe, she opened her phone and hit speed dial before she lightly slid it down the hall.

Nathan peered around the corner and Ziva caught sight of his green eyes. When he saw the bad man, he jumped back. His mothers screams where muffled and Nathan tried to control his sobs as he started to go to the hiding place, his mom's words wringing in his head. _"Nathan you know what you are going to have to do. I know you are very young, but if anything ever happens to me, or if any bad guys with guns come in, you need to hide. There are bad people who want to hurt you and I want to keep you safe."_

He curled into a ball in the secret hiding place his mom had showed him and soon the only sound he could hear was the air condition and what sounded like a faint voice.

~~NCIS~~

"Boss, I'm telling you something is wrong!" Tony yelled into his phone.

He heard Gibbs sigh, "Tony, I know you're concerned, but just because she's not answering doesn't mean she's not okay."

Tony gawked. "Boss, what about '_never be unreachable'_? It's one of _your_ damn rules!"

There was a long pause. "Okay, DiNozzo. I'm going over there to check. I'll call you if there's anything wrong."

"But…"

"No, there are no buts. I'm going over there, end of story. If you disobey a direct order, then you can turn in your badge on Monday." With that Gibbs shut the phone, grabbed his keys, and made his way to his car.

A thirty minute drive and Gibbs was in the parking lot, along with other police cars. Gibbs got an uneasy feeling, but tried to push it away. _There are no such things as coincidences_. Gibbs sighed and unbuckled.

"Sir, you cannot go in there!" Gibbs heard a police officer say and turned around.

"My agent lives in this building! We got a call and it was all static we have reasons to believe she's in trouble!" Gibbs yelled. He should have kept his cool, but he couldn't lose another family member again.

"Alright, sir, I need to see an I.D." Gibbs flashed his badge and the man nodded. "We got a phone call from a neighbor about a disturbance at apartment 127. Would that be the apartment your friend lives at?"

Gibbs lost his breath for a second. He had a feeling things were about to get worse. "Yes, what about her son? She had a little boy he is two."

"I'm sorry, sir, but we didn't find him."

Gibbs nodded and pulled out his cell phone. "That's fine, but as of now this is NCIS jurisdiction." The police man nodded and Gibbs dialed a number. "DiNozzo, call McGee. I need you over here at Ziver's apartment. Now."

~~NCIS~~

"We found her cell phone on the ground…"

Tony zoned out as the police officer started to explain the crime scene. _Crime scene;_ that word sent shivers down his spine. Ziva's apartment was a wreck, almost as if someone was looking for something. There were chairs knocked over and pictures were knocked off the table, he couldn't help but smirk. Ziva must have put up one hell of a fight. But his humor was short-lived because something just felt off to him.

"The intruders must have been looking for something." The short blonde hair man turned back to Gibbs. "Her son, Nathan John David, is missing. We'll put out a-"

Tony shook his head and interrupted, "Gibbs, this isn't Ziva. I mean, she loves Nathan, so why would she put up a fight if they already have the one thing she really cares about. If these people are professionals, and I am pretty sure they are because they got Ziva," Gibbs gave him his signature stare and he quickly got back on track, "then they would have known to use her affection for Nathan as leverage."

"So what are you saying, that Nathan's here?" Gibbs raised his eye brows skeptically.

Tony nodded, and began to walk back down the hall. "You said you found the cell phone right here?" The police man nodded. " I think she was calling me so Nathan would have so security and I would know what is going on." He took a step in the bedroom and called out, "Nathan, it's Tony.."

Silence.

"You remember me? Mommy wants you to come out now."

Silence.

"Nathan, it's Daddy. Please, I'm really worried about you," Tony tried again in an earnest attempt and suddenly he saw the top of the little boy's head pop out from under the toy chest.

Nathan sniffled and stood up a little more, his eyes were read and swollen. Tony took fast and lengthy strides and gathered the little boy in his arms, pulling him close to his chest.

"Mommy…gone…guys…guns….scared… Daddy!" Nathan's voice broke.

"I know, my boy, I know…" Tony caressed Nathan's head soothingly. "Ani ohev otach," he repeated over and over again until he felt his son's body go limp with exhaustion.

Tony's eyes snapped up as Ziva's phone began to ring.

"Answer it!" Gibbs yelled and then snatched the phone out of the evidence bag, screw stupid protocol.

Gibbs flipped it open and hit speaker phone. "Ah, Agent Gibbs, I see you brought the other half of the crew."

"Who is this?" Gibbs growled, but he knew he wouldn't get an answer.

"Names are not important. What _is_ important is your Agent. The biding starts tomorrow. But I am sure you and I can make a trade," the raspy voice said with a dark chuckle.

"Fine, what do you want?" Gibbs asked, holding a finger up to DiNozzo.

"In time, but be patient. I am afraid that is all for now…oh, and tell Agent DiNozzo he had better hurry when our request is given. My men don't get to see a lot of women around. And Ziva looks just irresistible." Tony knew what he implied.

"Don't you dare touch her, you bastard!" Tony yelled.

He was answered by a dark and guile chuckle and then the line went dead.

* * *

**More action! I loved writing this chapter, but the only way I know if you liked it is for you to review. The more people who review and tell me they want another chapter then the faster one will be posted. Well thanks for reading!**


	6. Hotel

____

_**figlio mio, sogni d'oro.(this means my son, sweet dreams)**_

**Thank you for the reviews! I was so happy I decided to update again...but seriously this is the last on for a little while :( So please keep up the reviews. They are the only way I know if you like the chapter.**

**So this chapter mentions some things that might offend you. It talks about rape. Now it is nothing graphic and it will be mentioned a little more over the course of this story. When I wrote it I wold my beta I didnt want to keep it because I felt like it could offend anyone. I wrote a different version and both my beta and I thought this chapter just adds more to the story. This is probably my favorite (i know I say that a lot but still) I hope every one enjoys it and if you have a problem. Message me and I will clear it up or apologize. I accept anonymous reviews so if you want to review more then once then feel free!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

___

* * *

_

Tony cradled the boy softly against his chest, soaking in every moment of his peacefulness. Nathans whimpered, turned silent, and soon Tony could hear soft snores. Poor little guy, he had had too much pain in his life already. And at two and almost a half, just the little bit of pain was too much.

Tony leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk, running through the events of the past day. Last week, Tony had no idea where Ziva was or if she was still alive. Hell, Tony didn't even know he had a son, and now he would give up anything for Nathan, but he didn't know how to raise a child. So what was going to happen if Ziva didn't come back? Or what if Tony failed her again and she… no, he couldn't think like that. He was going to give those men anything they wanted, because he couldn't go on without Ziva. Tony sighed because, in all honesty, he knew he would have to be strong for his son.

God, his son… wow. Tony still couldn't believe it. He ran his hands through Nathan's soft brown curls and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Daddy!" Nathan jolted and Tony about went flying backwards. His cries started up again and Tony stood there shell-shocked. His little hands went flying in the air and Tony realized he was having a nightmare.

Tony looked around helplessly for something that would calm him.

"Try rubbing his back or the side of his face like this." Gibbs ran his hand softly against the two year olds cheek and the cries seemed to calm. "It always worked with Kelly." Tony nodded thanks and continued to do just what Gibbs told him.

Gibbs, seeming to realize the worries the younger agent, had spoken up. "We're going to do whatever we can to get her back. We will protect her."

Tony sighed and nodded. "It's just... what about Nathan? Will he go back to that low-life that's also known as Ziva's father, though he is not much of a father? I want Nathan here with me. I want to keep him safe. I don't want to fail Ziva or Nathan."

Gibbs reached around and slapped Tony on the back of his head. "You will not fail her." Gibbs turned to walk away before he stopped and turned back. "Oh, and DiNozzo, I won't let Nathan go back to Eli. You keep him safe."

Tony nodded, only to find no one was in the bull pen. He looked down at the little boy in his arms. "You remind me so much of your mommy, whom I love very much. I wish I had been of there when you were born. Your mom would probably be yelling at me and almost crushing every bone in my hand, but it would have been worth it. To see you little guy.

"I hurt your mommy more than you know and I paid a very high price for that, but maybe one day, everything will be restored. I said some pretty harsh thing to her, things that I knew better than to say. You see, your mom has a big heart, a heart that she hides with all her Mossad kick-butt stuff. I told her she was heartless and that maybe she didn't deserve you, but I was wrong. Your mom has the best heart, a heart she never gave to me, but I understand why. She didn't want to get hurt again and, knowing me, I probably would have screwed it up. Ziva is, well I don't know how to explain her to you. She has changed, not only in her outer appearance. She is protective around you and she has a sense a humor. She use to dress in just cargo pants, but now she wears softer, more appealing clothes. Now, don't get me wrong, your mommy was hot in those other clothes, but now… Wait, why am I tell you this. I'm just kidding about that, by the way, your mommy is very pretty. I'm going to get her back and you will have her. I will protect you figlio mio, sogni d'oro." He kissed the boy's forehead and then turned his attention to the outside world. The night was peaceful. The world oblivious to the pain he was feeling.

~~NCIS~~

"You are very pretty, Ziva David." The man with dark hair and evil eyes forced her to lift her head and look at him. "Just curious, what is your middle name, something to fit your beauty, I assume?"

Ziva spat in his face and his fist connected with the side of her jaw. "You bitch! You better watch it!" He pulled out a photo and then grabbed a chair, pulling it in front of Ziva's. "You have a nice family; it would be such a shame for them to die." He held up a picture of Tony and Nathan. Tony was sitting at his desk with Nathan resting on his chest. "I could order them to be killed. Maybe bring your little boy in and make him watch as his mother takes her last breath. Or, better yet, make you watch as I kill your little boy. That would be fun; we could even make a family home video."

This hit a nerve with Ziva and, despite her training, she spoke. "Don't you dare touch either one of them! I will hunt you down and kill you!"

The man let out a chuckle and hit Ziva again. "That hit a nerve, didn't it? I thought you were Mossad!"

Ziva looked away; she wasn't Mossad anymore, she wasn't a ruthless killer, nor would she ever be again. "What do you want?" she spat.

The man stood up. "My name is Erez." He stood up and leaned over Ziva, resting both of his hands on the arm rest.

"I do not care." She looked away from him, but he grabbed her face furiously and forced her to look at him.

"Oh, you will care." He grabbed the pony tail holder that was holding her hair in a pony tail and yanked it out. He leaned down close to her ear. " I like my girls to wear their hair down; I'm sure you can figure out why. You seem smart. So let's make a deal," he started to unbutton his shirt, "You cooperate, or I place the call right now and you will watch your son and lover die."

Ziva tried to blink back tears, because she knew the choice she had to make. Before she could speak, a cell phone rang and the man answered it.

~~NCIS~~

"Gibbs, you aren't seriously considering letting Tony go in there!" Abby mused as she looked at Gibbs incredulously. They were all standing in the middle of the bull pen, discussing their further plans.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, but Tony jumped in eagerly. " It'll be my only chance to talk to her until we find out what the swap is. I'm sure things will go over smoothly."

"How are you so calm about this, what if it's a trap?" Abby yelled, still not understanding.

Tony took a step forward and shifted Nathan, who was wide awake, on his hip. "Because, Abs, I need to see her and this might be my only chance for a while. I know it'll be dangerous, but I'll come back, I promise," Tony whispered in Abby's ear and kissed her cheek.

"You ready, DiNozzo?" Gibbs raised an eye brow and Tony nodded. "Well, you're going to have to let Nathan go."

Tony sighed and kissed his forehead before reluctantly handing him over to Abby; he didn't want Nathan out of his sight. He had two and a half years to make up for.

"Bye, McGoo! Make sure you keep an eye on her, she might kidnap the kid!" Tony joked, trying not to let his fear or nervousness show.

Gibbs turned to him in the elevator trying to get a word in. " Don't do anything stupid, you have a son who needs you."

Tony let out a chuckle. "Should I be hurt how you just assume I'll do something stupid?"

"You love her," Gibbs said without looking Tony in the eyes.

"Boss…"

"That wasn't a question, but if you love her, then don't do anything stupid and don't regret not telling her." The rest of the ride was silent and so was the car ride, when they arrived at the hotel, Gibbs looked back at Tony. "You have two hours, she'll be in room 236." He handed Tony a key and Tony turned to the elevator.

He had to restrain himself so he wouldn't run down the hall.

230

231

232

233

234

235

236...

~~NCIS~~

When the door opened to reveal Tony, Ziva couldn't help but run to his embrace. Which Tony noted was very un- Ziva like. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself closer, breathing in his scent. In return, Tony wrapped his arms around her, engulfing her in a embrace that made her feel safe.

Tony felt her wince and he pulled away, finally noticing her cut lip and bruised cheeks, not to mention the gash on her forehead. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek and she flinched back and out of his embrace. Tony looked puzzled for a second before realization hit him.

"Did they…?" Tony stumbled on his own words, but his question went unanswered.

"There are two guards out on the balcony, and two would probably be at the front door now."

Tony took a step forward and looked Ziva square in the eyes.

"I had no choice! They were going to kill you and Nathan if I didn't," her voice broke and her knees gave out, but Tony pulled her in his arms and walked them both back to the bed.

"Sshh… you don't need to convince me of this. I know…" He rubbed her back as her tears soaked his shirt. After a few minutes, her sobs seemed to stop and she lay with her head against his chest.

"Ziva, we really should get a doctor to look at you," Tony whispered, trying to make her feel safe and secure.

Ziva shot up, her once joyful eyes were now stone cold and broken. "No, you cannot.. No one can know, Tony."

Tony looked up at her and took her hands in his. " This…situation you're in can be very dangerous." He saw she wasn't going to budge any and he let out a sigh.

"It was weak, I should have fought, but I didn't and I will deal with this," Ziva said and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You know that's not true. I won't let you deal with this alone, I love-" Tony tried to tell her but she shook her head.

"You cannot love me! I am a monster, you know what I did with that man…I am a who-" Ziva hung her head in shame.

Tony placed a finger on her lips. "You are no such thing, Ziva David. What you were forced to do is not something any human being should have to do."

Ziva went to wipe a tear away, but Tony grabbed her hand and stopped her. "Our tears make us human. God, do you know how much I've wanted to cry or scream or punch something in the last five hours? If I could get my hands on that bastard…" he let that linger in the air for a few seconds before he pulled her into his warm embrace.

"I hate emotions," Ziva mumbled. "They make you weak."

Tony let out a chuckle. "What do you mean?"

Ziva looked up at him, deciding what she should do. "Love, it is a silly and childish emotion, but yet I find myself loving people all the time. The love I have for Nathan and you is not something I can describe, but it makes you weak. I could have fought back, but I knew that by doing so I would be killing you and Nathan. I am so sorry, but we can never have a life together. You could never be with someone who is broken… I cannot give you anything!"

Tony gave her a sad smile, she still didn't understand his love for her. "You have given me everything. You gave me a child and hope. Something to wake up to in the morning. I will wait till you are ready, because I love you, Ziva David."

She smiled and her eyes seemed to light up just for a second and then her gaze turned serious. "They want Nathan."

Tony froze his eyes turning murderous. "Is that their trade?" Ziva nodded. "No, that's not going to happen! I'm not leaving my son with them, our son!"

"I know, that is why I will go back with them and pay the price. I brought Nathan back here so he could be raised differently then I was. He will have a happy life." Her eyes started to water as she said the next part. "Please tell him about me. I want him to have some memory of me and I know that is impossible, but…"

"No, this isn't going to happen! I will get you out of this!"

Ziva held a finger up to his lips. "There is no way."

Tony sighed and tried to blink away tears. "Why is this happening?"

"Think about who Nathan is, the son of an ex-Mossad officer and an NCIS agent. That gives who ever has him leverage. And Nathan is the grandson of the Director of Mossad. He will always be in danger. He has been this whole time," Ziva said with a sad tone.

"That's what you meant, when you said there were bigger things after the two of you was that what you meant. And, Ziva, about the baby girl.." Tony tried, but Ziva stopped him.

"What's done is done, and yes, there are things that have happened since he was born that will always put him in danger."

"Like what?"

Ziva let out a sigh. "It is a long story."

"Well, we have an hour," Tony said and lay back on the bed with Ziva in his arms.

"Okay, we will start from the beginning." Tony nodded and Ziva started her story.

* * *

**Review...**


	7. Hard Choices

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing! Well I'm in a hurry so I can't say much but THANK YOU! In the next chpater I will tell you all I need to but for now go on and read.**

**Disclaimer:Nope**

* * *

"It was an undercover operation gone bad," Ziva explained, snuggling closer to Tony's chest. "About four months after I had Nathan, my father sent me on a mission. It _should_ have been a get-in-get-out. But, as usual, things got more complicated. They need someone closer, and the son of a drug cartel stood out. So I got involved." She took a long breath and Tony squeezed her hand in encouragement. He knew why she was hesitating.

"Zi, no matter what you tell me, I won't get mad. I'm not like your father; I love you no matter what you do." He kissed her fore head and she smiled.

"Okay." He nodded. "When the man found out who I was and that I had my son…well, things went wrong. My father did not care, he did not protect him and he ended up in more danger than he should have been put in." She let out a sigh and Tony couldn't help but be angry and bitter. How could her father allow his own child and grandchild to go through so much pain, but he sensed she didn't want to talk about it.

"Why didn't you get protection from us?" He couldn't help but ask.

Ziva's eyes filled with years of unshed tears and she turned her eyes away. "My father has forced me to do many things over the past three years, but…" Tony interrupted her.

"Why didn't you come back home? We would of stopped this." He tried to control his anger, but he was failing miserably.

"I am not a U.S citizen anymore," her voice was a whisper and Tony realized she was ashamed of this. Wait, did she blame herself?

He sighed and rubbed her arm soothingly, it wasn't fair the things she had to go through in the past three years, but it amazed him at how well she was handling it. Of course, Ziva was Ziva. "Why?"

"My father, he used Nathan as leverage against me. He is most of the reason I came back. I have friends in the Embassy who pulled a few wires." She shrugged and tried to brush it off.

Tony laid there for a few more minutes in silence, not feeling like correcting her English. It wasn't fair that in half an hour they would come back and take Ziva away from him forever. What was he supposed to tell Nathan? How was he supposed to go on? He shook his head. "When's his birthday?"

Ziva gave a shaky laugh. "It is June fourth..." Tony looked at her and raised his eyes brows.

"I'm guessing there is an interesting story to go with that date?" She nodded and gave him a smile.

"I was in labor for almost an entire day, that was when I knew I was going to have a stubborn little boy," she punched his arm and he flinched.

"What was that for?" Tony shrieked, but kissed her forehead.

She smiled in victory. "Because he got that from you!"

"Oh, yeah, because _you're_ not stubborn at all!"

"That was sarcasm and that is not very nice." She shook her head and smiled. This was the way things were supposed to be.

~~O~~

"Why you sand it, there no sand?" Nathan held up his hands trying to understand the point in sanding a boat.

Gibbs chuckled and went up behind the boy. "It makes the wood smooth, so you don't get scratched."

Nathan smiled at the older man and went back to the task at hand. "You be mama's daddy!" Nathan claimed and gave Gibbs another smile. "Mama old daddy mean. I tell you a secret?"

Gibbs smiled and ruffled the little boy's hair. He leaned down and let the little boy whisper in his ear. Before he had a chance to respond, he heard gunshots and a door bust in. He quickly grabbed the boy and went for his gun.

He pulled the boy up against the wall and they hid underneath the steps. All was dead silent.

~~O~~

"I do not know what to say…" Ziva admitted as both she and Tony lay under the covers of the hotel bed. They had fifteen minutes and still things were left unsaid. "I am sorry I left, and I am sorry I never let you see your son. Things got…hard after I left. With the miscarriage… things got difficult. I hated you for what had happened and it took me a while to realize that I was in the wrong..." She now had silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She would have been like you," Tony stated, and Ziva knew who he was talking about.

"No, she would have been like you." There were a few more moments of silence before Ziva spoke up again. "A small wedding with only close friends invited. Nathan would have been the ring bearer and Abby would be my bridesmaid…" Ziva gave a small smile.

"And we will have at least two more kids, but I will be at every one of their ballet recitals or football games. Or whatever they wanted to play, I would be there for them," Tony said with determination in his tone.

"You would make a great father…" She smiled up at him and he went to kiss her on the forehead, but instead Ziva captured his lips with hers starting off a passionate kiss. One that might be their last. Because, though Tony didn't want to admit it, the second he walked out the hotel door would probably be the last time he saw her. He would have Nathan, but he knew Nathan would always remind him of Ziva. There was a knock at the door telling them they had three minutes and Ziva gently pulled away and climbed out of the covers.

Tony lay there looking up at the ceiling he sat up and pulled Ziva back into an embrace and the now not so silent sobs shook her body. "I am going to miss you, Tony, and my sweet son. Please, tell him I love him. He is the reason I did not do something crazy. He likes pancakes and orange juice, but make sure he eats something healthy and he cannot sleep without his teddy bear named Squirt. If he has a nightmare, just stroke his back and…and…" She could say no more, it wasn't fair, she would never get to see the child she loved, but when her time came, she could rest assure know that he was safe with Tony.

"Sshh, no talking like that. I love you and, despite what you think, that's unconditional. I am _going_ to keep you safe," Tony said and there was another knock at the door telling them time was up and both of them stood. "I love you, Ziva David."

He kissed her lips, trying to take a mental picture. "And I love you, Anthony DiNozzo." She smiled as his face lit up and he kissed her one last time. "Do not mourn me too much please, I want you to be happy. So please go now." She nodded towards the door and Tony shook his head, but reluctantly pulled away. She now had tears streaming down her cheeks and she started towards the door. "Oh, and Tony, I would say yes, if you asked me to marry you. The answer would always be yes."

~~O~~

"Pick up…come on Tony pick up!" McGee yelled. He was sitting in the waiting room of the ICU with one arm wrapped around Abby, who was in hysterics.

"This is Tony," He heard Tony say, his voice sounded like he had been crying. McGee didn't pity the situation Tony was in. It must be hard to tell someone you love good bye forever. McGee pushed those thoughts away.

"Gibbs is in the ICU…" He heard a mumble cuss word and then he heard what sounded like footsteps running.

"What about Nathan?" Tony yelled into the phone and McGee could now hear a gun cock and a loud banging on the door.

He sighed…this was going to be the hardest part. "He's missing, we put out a BOLO. But, Tony, we aren't the only ones looking for him. Mossad, Al Qaeda, Hamas, and many others are too."

"Well what does that mean?" The banging didn't go away.

"It means someone has a hit out on your son…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review! :) That is the only way I know if you liked it! Soory it was short but take what you can get right!**


	8. Help

**It has been a CRAZYYYYYYYY WEEK! Yep, so I have been trying to write and study and softball, and it isn't working. So I'm sorry for it being a while since I posted. I hope everyone's week is going better then mine. Oh, Tai is Itai...just so you know.**

**Someone made a comment about why Ziva left and I just wanted to say you will find out at some point. I had a hard time writing the conversation between Tony and Gibbs, so I hope it wasn't out of character.**

**Okay so I hope you enjoy and thank you for the reviews! They were amazing. Please keep them up, I am starting to hit writers block(happened with this and the next chapter) and I dont want this story to be put off so review...**

**Disclaimer:Nope**

* * *

"She's gone?" Abby sobbed on Tony's shoulder. They were now all three sitting in waiting room at the hospital.

Tony shook his head trying to bite back sobs. "Let's focus on finding Nathan…you said he's not in the country anymore…"

McGee stepped in. "We have footage of him at the airport with four other men." Tony nodded and took a seat.

"Who was he with?" Tony whispered and McGee took a seat next to the older agent.

"We can't-" McGee tried to say but Tony interrupted.

"Don't you _dare_ say you can't find him or who he was with! We're _going_ to find him!" Tony yelled and now everyone in the waiting room was staring at him. "I owe Ziva that much." Before either Abby or McGee had a chance to respond, a doctor walked in.

"Family of Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" He made his way over to the three of them.

"Can we see him?" Abby asked enthusiastically.

The doctor gave a small smile. "Yes you may, but only one visitor at a time for right now. Now, his injuries were nothing to severe, but with a bullet wound to the shoulder and the amount of blood he lost, he's still not out of the woods. He's stable, but not awake." All three nodded. "Alright, he's in room 271." The doctor turned to walk away.

"Tony, you go first," McGee said and Tony gave him a grateful nod and started walking out of the room.

~~NCIS~~

"Ah my dear is back," Erez said with a sly smile. "My dear, you need to clean up. We have visitors." He gestured to a small group of men. One in particular stood out to the woman and she turned back to Erez, mumbling a long string of Hebrew curse words which, in return, Erez hit her across the cheek. "You know better than that."

Ziva reached up to touch her now swollen cheek, but Erez caught her hand too quickly. "I am going to leave a couple of them with you," he leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "You are mine. Remember that." He let go of her arm and walked out of the room with a couple of others on his heels.

One of the men stepped forward and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Ziva nodded, not caring if she was setting herself up for another let down. She had nothing else to live for. Her life was over.

The man smiled and pulled out a knife.

~~NCIS~~

"Gibbs, what am I suppose to do now? We have no leads as to where Nathan is and Ziva…" He let that linger in the silent hospital room. "She saw something in me from the beginning… something I never saw in myself. Something I didn't… that I still don't understand. She changed so much. Being a mom has changed her for the good. She loved Nathan so much. How am I going to compare to that? Leaving her in that hotel room was the hardest thing I had ever done. They did things to her…" His voice broke off and he rested his arms on the bed. "I loved her. I still do, and I hate the fact that it took me so long to admit it. Boss, I need you to wake up so you can head-slap me. It seems this is the only time I really understand what I'm doing." He let out a bitter laugh. "I have failed her already, I was supposed to keep Nathan safe-" He felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You didn't fail her. I did." Gibbs stated and Tony let out a small smile. "I was the one who got shot."

"C'mon, Gibbs, there was no way for you to know that was going to happen."

Gibbs smirked. "There was no way for you to know what was going to happen, either."

"Still, I should've been there." Tony fought back and Gibbs gave him another slap to the back of his head.

"You shouldn't be here, you should be out looking for Nathan," Gibbs said sternly and gave Tony a look.

"I came to check on this old man…" Tony smirked as Gibbs raised his hand in a threatening manner and Tony chuckled. "Nah, I am curious, however, as to how the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs got shot?"

Gibbs face turned serious. "Ziva told me there was bigger problems out there for her and Nathan than her father. I didn't take her seriously until they came in and took Nathan. There were twenty of them and I didn't stand a chance, but I'm convinced they won't kill Nathan, so you'll have to work to get him back."

"There is a hit out on him, I understand why…Ziva told me that there were bigger things she was running from then us, but why did she not tell me? I could have protected her!"

"Look what happened to me, I was trying to protect her son and I ended up in the hospital. Which reminds me, can I get a glass of bourbon?" Tony chuckled and nodded.

~~NCIS~~

They were riding in a black SUV along the streets of a foreign place and Ziva kept her guard up. These men, whoever they were, could kill her at any point…so why didn't they? They pulled up to a two-story house that was on the beach and Ziva couldn't shake off the feeling as if she had seen this house before.

The older man nodded towards the others in the car and they climbed out. "Now, Ziva, this is when you need to make a choice."

"Who are you? Why did you help me? And give me one good reason as to why I should not kick your ass right now," Ziva threatened and unbuckled her seat.

"My name is Itai. My last name is not of importance. You are Ari's little sister and I know he would want you protected. Now, the reason you should not kill me is because I am the key to getting your son back."

"You knew Ari?" she whispered, the news was to startling for her.

"Yes, he was a dear friend, when I heard of his…incident, I knew he would want me to protect his little sister. So I did. Nathan is in the house now." Itai pointed towards the house and Ziva noticed the men dressed in black that were guarding the door. "Here is the key, but, Ziva, you need to make a choice. We can protect you if you stay here, but you cannot have contact with any of the members from NCIS. That is too risky."

"I cannot do that to them. Tony is Nathan's father and I kept Nathan away from him for too long. I will not do it again." Ziva persisted as both she and Itai got out of the car. She turned to face him.

"Here is a cell phone , it has Agent DiNozzo's number in it. It is your call, but I cannot stress enough the importance for you to stay _here_. Until it is safe." He touched her arm and she flinched and pulled it back, though instantly regretting it. Itai took a step back as he realized the reason for her behavior.

"That son of a bit-" He looked at her with sad eyes. "I have failed your brother. I will have a doctor here by tomorrow morning." She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. "No arguments, this is serious and you need to be checked out. Here is the key. Go and see your son, David will show you your room, there is an adjoining bathroom that then leads to Nathans room. The drawers are filled with clothes that should fit you and in Nathan's room you will find the same. There are diapers and other things a two year old will need."

Ziva smiled sadly. "Thank you, I just hope your generosity will not get you killed." She looked over and say the crystal clear waters. "Where are we anyway?"

"It is Greece my dear! Whatever they gave you must have knocked you out good…" He threw her a mocking smile and strutted towards the French doors that belonged to the house.

~~NCIS~~

"We have no leads!" Tony growled furiously. " How in the hell is that possible! No one can just fall of the planet."

Abby and McGee took a step back simultaneously. Over the past few days, Tony had been acting the same way: grumpy, irritable, and depressed. When Gibbs suggested a memorial service for Ziva, Tony lost it. He had to be escorted out of the hospital and now they had no leads on where Nathan was.

"It isn't possible." McGee saw the angry look Tony threw in his direction and decided on something else to say, "But we won't give up hope!" Tony stomped off and two hours later he found himself in Gibbs basement staring at the newly forming boat.

"How do you get over it?" Tony asked as he heard the footsteps of his boss.

Gibbs nodded and poured two glasses of bourbon. "You don't. The aching starts to go away, but never completely stops."

Tony took a gulp and winced. "Well, that helped." He examined the boat closer. "What are you gonna name this one?"

Gibbs smiled as his eyes got glassy. "The Ziver."

Tony nodded. "Part of me wants to hang on to that little sliver of hope saying that we'll get Nathan back, but then another part of me wants to give up. He's my little boy, I can't give up on him, but…"

"It seems hopeless and you don't know where to start. I understand, but you do what you have to for family. So you need to make a choice, are you going to fall apart or are you going to fight to find Nathan?"

"I know, boss," Tony sighed. "Her dad could have done this. It wouldn't surprise me because he's done worse before, but I can't figure out _why_ he would do it.

Unless he wanted Ziva out of the picture so he could get to Nathan."

Gibbs eyes turned dark as the possibility that Eli David could of done this struck him. "You sure you should have left the hospital? I mean, you aren't looking that good?" Tony was met with a sharp slap to the back of his head. "And you're back!"

~~NCIS~~

"Momma! Noooooooo don't! Ton-ee!" Ziva sprinted out of her bed and was in Nathan's room in record time. This was the fourth time that week Nathan had of woken up screaming, and each time she would stroke his back until he went back to sleep. But this time, his crying did not subside and Ziva picked him up and carried him to her bed.

"Sshh." Ziva lay down and let him lay on her chest. "Hush-a-bye don't you cry, go to sleep my little baby. When you wake you will find all the pretty little ponies…" Ziva hummed.

Nathan shifted a little. "Is Tai my new daddy? Cause I want Ton-ee."

Ziva smiled and let her thoughts go to the man she had declared her love to a little under a week ago. "He make you smile," he mumbled and Ziva looked up at the ceiling, trying to blink away the tears. "And now we see Ton-ee no more. Why?" How do you explain to a two year old that people are bad and want to do harmful things to you?

"Well, you see, Tony loves you very much and he wants to keep you safe," Ziva said.

"But who keep you safe? You not safe… you cry." Nathan looked up at her and wrapped his small arms around her neck. She hugged him back as the silent tears fell. "I keep you safe. Ton-ee keep me safe and I keep you safe… kay?"

She smiled down at him and kissed his forehead. Two hours later, she took him to his crib. He needed a better life. Part of her blamed herself for this. She could have done what her father asked and put him up for adoption, but one look into his eyes and all she saw was his father, and that was something she could not let go.

She crawled back into her bed, whishing Tony was here to comfort her. She turned on her side to glance at the clock, it was 2:00. She sat up and turned on the lamp, and pulling out the phone, she hit speed dial number one.

After three rings, she was about ready to give up when suddenly a voice came on the other line.

"Hello?"

* * *

**HAHA I loveeeee cliffies! Well review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Problems

**Hey, so I'm sorry it has been a while. Well thanks for the reviews and please keep them up. I am still in the middle of writing the next chapter and I decided that the story is pretty much coming to an end. I know its sad but I don't want to drag this story on forever and get bored with it, so I am going to write like three more chapters and end things. if any other plots for this story come to me then I will write more. **

**Here is another request, I will be writing more stories but if there is a certain story plot you want me to write then message me and I will see what I can do. If I get more than one then great it gives me some things to chose from. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing**

* * *

"Mommy, you wearing that?" Nathan questioned his mother as she pulled on his swim suit.

Ziva looked down at her green bikini before looking back up at Nathan. "Is there something wrong, my son?"

Nathan nodded. "You gonna be cold."

Ziva chuckled at her son, placing him on her hip she made her way towards the hall way and then the steps. "It is warm here; we are going to the beach! So I will be warm, but thank you!"

Nathan smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. "Its kay, mommy, I look after you!" he placed a sloppy kiss on her check and she put him down.

"Good morning!" Itai greeted her in the kitchen with some toast and eggs on a plate.

She gave him a smile. "No, thank you."

He gave her a disappointing look and put the food down. "When is the last time you ate a descent meal? Because I have tried to make you eat or talk or really any sort of normal human activity, but you just don't cooperate." He leaned in closer to her and her eyes went to studying the kitchen counter. "If you didn't have Nathan, then you wouldn't function."

"I called him last night," she mumbled and took a sip of coffee.

Itai's eyes snapped up. "So you made up your mind?"

"No, I hung up. Nathan knows something is wrong and he was asking me where Tony was, so what am I suppose to say to him?" She shrugged helplessly and stood trying to gain so sort of composer.

"See, I have a theory. I think that _you _are the one who is missing Tony." Itai raised his eyebrows and challenged Ziva to argue. When she didn't, he continued. "I'm not saying Nathan doesn't miss him either…"

"I do not need anyone! I can take care of Nathan and myself just fine!" Ziva jumped in.

"See, _that_ is where you are wrong! You need Tony more than you let on. You didn't let the doctor see you when she came…" Itai started, but again Ziva jumped back in.

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"After the… attack… happened, who was it that was there for you?" Itai questioned.

Ziva flinched and turned her head away. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It is just that I'm sure you don't want to go through any of this alone and Tony is the one you would turn to. So when he is not here, you don't know what to do and that makes you feel weak," he explained and Ziva whipped a tear away from her cheek. "And I know it is hard for you to admit. You never had to depend on anyone before, but did you ever think that maybe you could be pregnant?"

Ziva froze and her eyes shot up to his. "I can't be! Not that monster…" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence when Itai walked over to her and wrapped her in a hug. It felt nice and reassuring, but it felt nothing like Tony's hugs.

"What if I am?" Ziva whispered into his shoulder.

"Well then you have options, but first thing first, I will contact Anthony DiNozzo tomorrow and arrange for him to meet us here. He will be escorted, so it should be safe." Ziva pulled away and gave him a small smile. "You won't go through this alone. Not again."

"Thank you, Itai, you have been wonderful to both me and Nathan…" she kissed his cheek.

"Mommy! No!" Nathan fused at her and grabbed her leg in attempt to pull her away from Itai.

Ziva whipped away her tears before she turned back to her son. "What are you fussing about? We are going to the beach."

"You kiss Tai! No, you no do that! You kiss daddy kay?" Ziva chuckled and bent down so she was eye level with him.

"We can talk about this later. I am going to make us some sandwiches to eat and then we can make our way down to the beach, okay?" Nathan glared at her for a minute before he turned and walked out.

Ziva stood and faced Itai, who already had two sandwiches in bags. "If you are…pregnant and you make the choice to keep the baby, I know you will make a good mother." He gave her a warm smile and she nodded in return.

~~O~~

"This isn't good!" McGee yelled, trying to stop Tony from making an idiot out of himself at the bar. Abby came up to his side and shook her head.

"We really need to stop him," Abby raised her eye brows and motioned over to where Tony stood on the bar.

"Ohhhh my sun shiney! Ohhhh my sun Shinny…" Tony spotted McGee and yelled, "McGoooooo I loveeee youuuuu."

McGee shook his head and made his way to the older agent, "C'mon, Tony, it's time to go…"

"I'm not going home with you! Now, maybe if you find me another chick, I'll go home with her…" Tony looked around and McGee grabbed his legs. Making him fall, but Abby caught him before he hit the ground.

After a hard struggle, McGee and Abby managed to get Tony out of the bar, into the car, and back to his apartment. "McGee, take off his shoes and put him in the bed!" Abby instructed.

McGee's face was horror stricken at Abby's suggestion. "How about you get him in bed…"

"Eeww, Timmy, I didn't mean it like _that_. That's just…gross! I mean, he's like my brother." Abby laughed.

"That's not what I meant," McGee mumbled and took a seat on the couch. Abby took a seat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"This is so wrong. Tony needed Ziva, and she's gone. The only smidge of hope he had left was his son, and now we can't even find him," Abby said.

"I know, but let's just not let Tony know there's little hope of finding his son. If he found out, it would crush him." Abby nodded, but neither of them saw Tony standing in the doorway.

Tony made his way to his bed, even though the alcohol was making it hard to see. He crashed and tried to take off his shoes. Once he got comfortable, he tried to organize his thoughts. His son was not gone; they were _going _to find him though. But what if they don't find Nathan…

His thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing. He looked over at the clock; it read 2:00 am. Who would be calling that early?

"Who is this?" Tony heard McGee say into the phone, "No, he's….asleep, No, I won't wake him. He is having a rough time and needs his sleep… Well if it's that urgent, then I'll see what I can do." There was silence for a few seconds before Tony heard the floor board squeak and then the door crept opened.

"Tony…are you up?" McGee whispered.

"Yeah, McAnnoying, I am!" Tony yelped.

McGee threw the phone to Tony. "You have a call."

Tony waited till McGee was out of the room to answer the call, "Hello?"

"Is this Anthony DiNozzo who works for NCIS?" the dark voice said through the other end of the phone.

"Yes it is. May I ask who's speaking?" Tony asked slowly and sat up in the bed.

The voice chuckled. "Why yes, I apologize. My name is Itai and it seems we have mutual friends that need help. There is a plane waiting at an airport. You will get the address in ten minutes. The plane will not leave without you. You are to tell no one of this. Do you understand?" Tony immediately jumped out of the bed and grabbed a bag out of the closet.

"Who is this mutual friend?" Tony asked, though he had a feeling he already knew.

"Let's just say it would serve you and your…family, if you can call it that. It is of great importance that you get to the airport as soon as you can."

~~O~~

"I have arranged for a separate room for him," Itai informed Ziva as he buttoned up a blue shirt and rolled up the sleeves. "I didn't know what you would want to do…"

Ziva gave him a sly smile. "We'll keep the room, just in case he is not comfortable sleeping in the same room as me."

Itai laughed and walked around the bed. "I know how it is; you want to spend time with him. You say the word, and I'll watch Nate… okay? I'm here." Ziva smiled and handed him his tie. "Oh and you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at twelve. We should be back sometime around ten or eleven tonight. David is going to be staying with you."

"Again, you have done too much for me and Nathan…or as you call him, Nate. I still don't understand how he got that dumb name."

Itai chuckled. "It is nickname, and your son causes a lot of trouble for us and yelling 'Nathan, stop' is just too hard. So 'Nate' fits."

"Ha! You better get going, it is almost seven and it takes you about two hours to get to your destination." Ziva smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"Hey, Ziva!" Itai yelled and she turned around. "I know this is a touchy subject, and Tony will have the same questions, but why did you let Tony walk out of that hotel room? You had to know that when he walked out, your life would be done with. You would die…"

Ziva looked down. "You are right, I would rather wait to answer that question…"

"I understand, you do what you have to for people you love." He gave her a hug before he turned to walk away.

"You better bring Tony back safely!" she threatened playfully.

Itai saluted her. "Of course, what could go wrong."

"You probably just winked yourself." Itai rolled his eyes.

"Its 'jinx' and probably so." He gave her one last smile before he turned and walked down the steps.

* * *

**Review and don't forget to give me your ideas**.


	10. Night Time Terrors

**IMPORTANT! READ...**

**Sorry for the long wait. School has been really bad lately and I have writers block which is why I'm posting this now. I really need some ideas for things either you want in the story or you think would happen in the story. I also need encouraging words...so review if you want an update. I mean seriously if I dont get a lot of reviews an update probably won't come for maybe longer than a week. And I don't say that to be mean but with softball starting I will have no time and if I have motavation then I will try and write but write now I can not thing of anything...so please help.**

**Thanks for your reviews...please enjoy**

**Disclaimer:No!**

* * *

"Grab the medical bag out from under the cabinet!" Tony heard the older man named David yell into the kitchen as he and three others lifted the younger one who had a bullet to the chest and was now bleeding profusely. "Agent DiNozzo, take my side and let me help in the kitchen!" David turned and told the others to take the man upstairs.

They made it up the stairs and placed the man on a bed. Soon David arrived back with a grief stricken expression and a medical bag. "Go back downstairs and assist, we are going to need all the help we can get." Tony nodded and silently left the room. The house was eerie quiet except for faint whispers coming from the down stairs. He looked over the balcony and that was when he saw her. She was wearing a tight fidgeted black shirt with white shorts on. Her hair was down and hung over her shoulder.

His chest tightened as if he couldn't breathe. After a week of thinking she was dead, he travels all the way to Greece to find her alive. He didn't notice when he said her name or when she dismissed the guards who stood around her. He did, however, notice when she started making her way up the stairs. She said nothing as she turned in another direction and went down the hall before slipping into a room.

Tony took this as his queue to follow and he too went in the room. When he arrived, she was leaning against the wall. They stood in an awkward silence for what seemed like hours before Tony got the nerve to speak, "A week. A week of imaging the things they were doing to you. A week of wondering if you were dead or not…"

Ziva took a step forward and Tony caught her eyes. They were so lifeless it sent chills up his spine. "You think I do not know that my choices hurt you? I am not stupid!" she hissed.

"I never said you were, I…well…I was just worried," he admitted and he saw her give him a small smile. "God, Ziva, I didn't know what to do," he admitted and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and then pulled back.

"I know," she lifted her hand up to caress his cheek. "I did not know that the outcome would be this…"

"I wasn't accusing you of leaving me on purpose," he defended himself. "Though, I do have some questions."

Ziva nodded. "And there will be a time to answer those questions, but not right now."

"Yes, as long as we get some alone time to talk," he wiggled his eyes brows at her and brought her back to his chest. She let out a laugh.

"Now, where's my son?" Tony asked eagerly and Ziva looked at him with admiration.

"He is with Rosa outside. I didn't want him to see Itai like that. Nathan has become very attached to him in the past week." Tony tried not to let it bug him. "He is your son; he is part of the reason why you are here. I had to hold him and rock him back to sleep every single night since we left. He wouldn't let anyone hold him and he always called for you. So stop getting jealous."

"I wasn't jealous…" Tony argued, but gave her a smile. "What's the other reason?"

"Well, it is more like two more reasons…" she admitted shyly and Tony wrapped an arm around her waist.

He smiled at her. "And I would like to know these two reasons."

"I missed you…I did not feel safe anymore." She buried her head in the crook of his neck and he could feel the warm tears. He hugged her back, stroking her hair and back, trying to soothe her. There had only been a handful of times he had seen Ziva break down, so he knew this was serious.

"You know you'll always be safe with me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe, Ziva. No matter where you are." He kissed her head and he felt her nod.

"What does Gibbs know about this?" she mumbled.

"Nothing. I left in a hurry and didn't tell him any details. I didn't know what was going on, but I had a gut feeling to trust the guy on the other end of the phone. I'm glad I did." He smiled.

"I am glad, also." She kissed his chin and then pulled away. "We need to get back to Itai and the others." She turned and started walking out the door with Tony close on her heals.

~~O~~

"He is awake and doing well," David informed Ziva.

"Thank you, would you see to it that Nathan is brought upstairs and soon as possible?" Ziva requested and David nodded.

Ziva took a deep breath and stepped in the room. Itai was lying in the bed with his head propped up. "I guess I winked us…" he joked when he saw Ziva.

Ziva smiled and stepped further in the room with Tony by her side. "How did this happen?"

"Well you see, we were headed to the car when suddenly we heard a gunshot. We lost two others. We drove around for some time before we felt the coast was clear and then we came back here," Itai answered, his voice hoarse.

"Did you not think that maybe people could be following you?" Ziva retorted, her tone irritated.

"That is why we made sure no one was following us before we came here." Tony stepped in, not wanting Ziva to injure the already hurt man.

"I believe you." Ziva nodded and Tony took a seat next to her. "You would not do anything to put Nathan or myself in danger."

"Hey now, what about me?" Tony questioned and Itai chuckled.

"You are worse then what Ziva described," he said and Tony glared at Ziva before his eyes lit up.

"Well, sometimes Ziva lies." He smiled. "What exactly did she say about me?" Ziva punched him in the arm and smiled when he growled back at her.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Itai smiled at the two.

Ziva smiled and then her expression turned serious. "Itai, we need to find out who did this…"

"I know, Ziva, and we will, but right now, that is not what I'm worried about. Tony informed me of the bounty that is put on Nathan's head. Now, I don't know if the threat is imminent. It could be a distraction," Itai said and both Ziva and Tony nodded.

"What about my father? Has anyone even considered the thought that he wanted a bounty on his grandson's head?" Ziva suggested.

"Why do you bring him up?" Itai wondered aloud.

"What if it was a distraction? When I was in Tel Aviv, he had all these plans for Nathan. He wanted to make him some supper assassin. I was not going to let that happen, so I left. So what if his reason for putting a bounty on Nathan is not to kill him, but to distract me?" Ziva let that soak in for a moment before she finished. "Who else would want to?"

Itai shrugged and laid his head back down. "We will look into that tomorrow, but as for right now, everyone needs to get some rest."

"Yes, I know." Ziva stood and squeezed Itai's hand. "Goodnight."

Tony smiled and nodded towards Itai. "Tony, may I speak with you?" Itai asked and Tony nodded and sat back down next to the bed.

"She is going to try and make you think everything is okay, but don't let her lies deceive you," Itai warned.

"I know, I'm her partner and I love her. I know how she is," Tony defended.

Itai understood where his attitude was coming from and spoke again. "I understand that, but as I'm sure you know, she wants to please everyone around her and she doesn't want anyone to see her weak. So if she tries to go too fast..." Tony knew what Itai was saying and quickly jumped in.

"I would never push her to do anything like that until she is ready. I saw the way she was after the…after it happened. She was so… in all my years as a cop, I have never seen someone as broken and hurt as she was." Tony sighed.

"I believe you, I just want to make sure she is okay and that brings me to another sore topic. She refused to let a doctor see her when she got here. I mentioned some other things that she needs to talk to you about herself." Itai looked at Tony's with an urgent expression and in return Tony nodded and stood. "I know you love her, so please take care of her and Nathan."

Tony gave him one last smile before he turned around and walk out of the room running into a red-eyed Ziva.

He grabbed her shoulders gently, but she jerked away from his touch. "Hey, Zi, what's wrong?'"

She looked up at with spite. "Nathan is in the kitchen," she shook off his hands and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Tony sighed and ran his hands though his hair before jogging down the steps and into the room he assumed was the kitchen.

He saw Nathan sitting in a highchair with crackers and smiled. In the past week, he'd lost the two loves of his life, but in the past twelve hours, he'd gotten them back. His smile only grew wider as Nathan's eyes lit and he squealed, "DADDY!" Tony swore that was the sweetest thing he could ever hear. He walked over to the highchair and started to unbuckle him.

Tony picked Nathan up and pulled him into his arms, kissing the top of his curly brown hair. "I protect momma for you!"

Tony smiled. "You did a very good job," he told his son.

"Thanks," Nathan rested his head on Tony's shoulder and yawned. "I tired."

"You can go to sleep," Tony offered.

"You still be here when I wake up?" Nathan questioned, his brown eyes filled with worry and sadness.

"Yeah, buddy, I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Nathan tilted his head to the side and Tony nodded. Nathan accepted the answer and lay his head back down on Tony's shoulder.

After a few minutes of holding Nathan, his arms got tired so he made his way up the stairs where he ran into David. "His room is the third door on the right, your room is the second door on the right. We didn't know if you would be with Ziva or not." The older man ran his hand through his hair and Tony nodded and turned into the room.

"Sshh…" Tony rubbed Nathan's back and started to strip him down to his diaper before he gently laid the sleeping boy in the crib.

He smiled down at the peaceful look the boy had on his face before he turned and went through the adjoining bathroom into Ziva's room. She sat on the bed with her back against the headboard and a pillow on her knees. He sighed and tried to figure out the best way possible to talk to her without angering her further.

"Do you want to talk about what's wrong?" Tony asked and got no response from her. He sat on the bed and leaned his back against the head board too. "C'mon, Ziva…"

She looked at him and he could make out the tear marks on her cheek even in the dark. "I do not want to talk about it. Your room is down the hall." She turned away from him and shifted so she was now lying on the bed with her back to him.

"I'm not leaving till you talk to me…" he pushed a little.

She turned around and looked up at him. "Am I broken?" she asked.

He sighed and rested on his back, he felt bad now that she overheard Itai's and his conversation. "Ziva, I'm sorry…I didn't mean for you to hear that…"

"So that is what you think of me…that I am broken beyond repair?" Another tear fell down her face.

"No, no, no… Ziva, I know how you are when I say this. Please, just listen." He took her silence as permission to continue. "I know you're not broken, but what happened to you was bad. It's not something you can just get over."

"But I want to," she admitted in a small voice.

"And you will, just give it some time." He wrapped his arm lightly around her waist and pulled her towards his body and she flinched. He let go of her and rested his arm on his stomach.

"I am sorry, I will try not to flinch." When Tony made no attempt to put his arm back around her, she turned to him and gave him a hard kiss on the lips. Tony's hands went to her hips in attempt to make her stop, but her grip on him was unbreakable. He let his hands fall to his sides. She reached her hand up his shirt and he quickly grabbed her wrist.

She struggled. "Let go of me!" she shrieked and he didn't let go of her wrist. "Stop, Erez!" Her eyes went wide in realization of what she said and Tony dropped her wrist.

"You aren't ready…" Tony kissed her for head and tears started to flow freely, her body collapsed against his as sobs shook through her. He wrapped his arm around her and interlaced his fingers with hers. "Sshh, my love, I'm here," he stated, wishing he could find Erez and give him the most painful death he could think of at the time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review with favorite lines, parts, and\or ideas!**


	11. Surprises

**The reviews are going down and a lot of people who reviewed before stopped reviewing so please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if people want to continue reading or not. If not then I'll stop and delete and then move on to the next story. With that being said I still need ideas so REVIEW! **

**This chapter is more laid back, and who ever requested there be more Tiva and family scenes well here you have it. Also some lose ends are being tied up here. Sorry if you didn't like how long it took.**

**Hope you leave me your favorite lines and thing! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:No!**

* * *

"Tony, you have to feed him something healthy!" Ziva scolded. She looked at him and smiled. Tony ran his hands through his hair and returned her smile. He wanted to talk to her about last night, but she avoided him at every chance she got. When he woke up this morning she was gone and Tony hadn't had a chance alone with her yet.

"C'mon, Gummi Worms are healthy," Tony wiggled his eyes brows at her and she rolled her eyes.

Ziva pulled out an apple and cut it into slices. "Please, do explain how Gummi Worms are healthy snack for a toddler…"

"Well…" He looked at her and shrugged. "You win."

"When are you going to learn that I am _always_ right?" Ziva smirked and Tony walked around the counter to her side. He lightly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back up against his chest. "Just admit it!"

"Nope, cause you _aren't_ always right," he whispered in her ear and she smiled. Ziva brought her hands down to rest on where Tony had his. She turned around and kissed him on cheek and then pulled away.

"Take the sandwich into the dining room to Nathan, please. I am going to take a shower." Tony nodded and picked up the plate.

After he sat Nathan in his high chair and made sure he was okay, Tony ran up the stairs and into his room. He quickly changed into a swim shorts and grabbed his phone. Just as he was about to leave the roam, he heard a groan come from the bathroom.

"Um… Zi?" Tony asked when he reached the bathroom door. She was standing in front of the mirror with her shirt lifted up, exposing her stomach.

"Sorry." She dropped her shirt and turned to face Tony.

"What were you doing?" Tony raised an eyebrow and stepped in the door.

Ziva smiled and kissed his cheek. "I am getting ready for a shower…"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her head. "Sure you are. What were you looking at your stomach for?"

Ziva turned around and Tony hold did not waver. "Do you really want to know?" Tony nodded and she brought her hand up to his chin giving him a soft kiss, she pulled back and he smiled.

"What is our relationship?" she questioned.

He pursed his lips in thought before answering. "You are the mother of my son and I'm crazy in love with you." He rested his fore head against hers. "I don't know what you want, but I want you in my life permanently…I want to wake up with you beside me every morning."

Her smile was something that made Tony's heart skipped a beat. "I think I would like that, too," she whispered and placed another kiss on his lips. "But there is something you should know…"

"You know you can tell me anything."

Ziva sighed and forced herself to look at him. "When I chose to stay behind-"

"You didn't have a choice!" Tony interrupted and Ziva scolded.

"I had more of a choice then I let on. I could have walked out of there with you, but by doing so, it would have put you and Nathan in more danger." She looked up at him and he could tell she was holding back.

He kissed her forehead. "C'mon, what else?"

She buried her head in his chest and whispered. "I might be pregnant with that monster's baby. No one would want me. I'm infested…" She bit her tongue to keep back tears. She hated how just a simple hug from Tony could make her let down her walls.

"Sshh, no! That's not how I feel at all! I know you won't understand this, but I'm _not_ going to leave you. _Ever_. Eli's screwed with your head too much." Tony pushed his point and Ziva nodded. "Now, you need to see a doctor."

Ziva gave him a small smile. "Will you come with me?"

Tony nodded and kissed her on her lips. "Now, we didn't have a proper welcome back to wherever it is that we are, so I propose a plan. Be ready by six and Nathan and I will have a surprise for you." He wagged his eyebrows and she smiled and hit his chest. "Do you want your surprise?"

She kissed him on the lips and just when it started to cross a line she pulled away. "Hm…now, what were you saying?" She smirked.

That you're just wonderful!" he said sarcastically and then his face turned serious. "I'll call a doctor tomorrow, but tonight I want nothing on your mind but Nathan and me. We'll have fun." He kissed her fore head and turned to leave.

~~NCIS~~

"So, Nathan, what's on the agenda for tonight?" Tony turned and asked Nathan, who was sitting in the middle of the kitchen, banging on pots and pans. He looked up at Tony and shrugged. "You aren't much help. By the way, what are you playing? Frank Sinatra?"

Nathan looked up and rolled his eyes at his father.

"Don't do that, it reminds me too much of your mother." Tony laughed and went to the fridge "Hm, now what to do?"

"Momma like grilled cheese." Nathans eyes went big and he got back up. "But she think just cheese sandwich is yuckie!"

"Oh, well look who decided to help daddy," Tony uttered sarcastically and picked Nathan up so he could sit on the counter.

"Yeeepppp!" Nathan smiled and Tony started to work on the food

"Okay well, you can help me put the food in the basket and we'll be all set." Tony gave some of the food to Nathan who placed it in the basket. "Okay, I think that's it." Nathan nodded and held his arms out to Tony, who took him gingerly in his arms. "Let's go get ready." Nathan nodded vigorously as Tony headed up the stairs with the boy in his arms.

~~NCIS~~

Tony stood at the bottom of the stairs dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants with Nathan on his hip, who was dressed in brown shorts with a blue shirt. "Well, don't you two look handsome," Ziva said as she emerged from the steps dressed in a white sun dress with her hair down and curly. Tony just smiled, not knowing what to say.

"You look pretty, momma!" Nathan smiled and Ziva reached for him.

"I have not seen you all day, my little one." She kissed his forehead and he rested his head on her shoulder. "I trust that your daddy gave you a nap?" The question was more directed towards Tony, but Nathan nodded.

"Yep, we have a surprise!" Nathan squealed.

"Well, let's get this show on the highway, then." Ziva's eyes meet Tony's and he laughed.

"It's 'show on the road', but okay." Tony smiled and took Ziva's hand. "Okay, no peeking."

Ziva looked at him skeptically and nodded towards Nathan. "Okay, I will take him." Tony grabbed Nathan and Ziva closed her eyes.

"You better not let me run into anything!" she threatened and both Toy and Nathan laughed.

"Never…alright open your eyes," Tony said.

Ziva opened her eyes, there in the sand laid a blanket and around it were candles giving off a soft light. "Tony…it is beautiful."

"Well, you know I tried." Tony sat Nathan down on the blanket then he sat down followed by Ziva.

Ziva opened up the basket and laughed. "Grilled cheeses?"

"Yeah, Mommy, you like them!" Nathan nodded.

"Yeah Zee-vah," Tony and gave Nathan a high five.

"Yes I love grilled cheeses." She picked up a grape and threw it at Tony, who jumped when it hit him. Nathan burst out into laughter as he watched the child-like behavior coming from his parents.

The rest of dinner went by uneventful and soon the sun had set and the only light they had was the candles and the stars. Tony lay back with Nathan on his chest, asleep, and Ziva curled into his side. "Did you ever imagine your life would be like this?" Tony asked after a few minutes of silence.

He felt Ziva smile. "No, I never thought I would have a child, or find someone who makes me feel this way." She gently took his hand.

"How do I make you feel?" Tony couldn't help but ask.

She turned her head towards him and perched her lips before turning her attention back to the sky. "With you, I trust. When I am with you, as much as I don't understand it, my walls go down." She looked over at him and smiled. "You make me happy, and I do not care what anyone else has to say about that. You taught me love was unconditional."

"Good, because I don't care what anyone else has to say either. You taught me how to truly love." Tony kissed her on the lips. "I have I mentioned I loved you lately?"

She couldn't suppress a smile. "Not nearly enough." She kissed him. "No matter what?"

Tony shook his head. "No matter what."

"Good, because I love you, too." She gave him another kiss and laid her head on his chest, letting the sense of peace wash over her

* * *

**Review...maybe I'll get up to 100 reviews this chapter*smiles sheepishly* I'll be reallyyyyyyy happy!:)))**


	12. Sinking Ships

**THREE MORE REVIEWS UNTIL THIS STORY GETS TO 100! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! So this chapter is like another piece of the puzzle. You find out who has been behind this whole operation. But you don't find out why till later. I really like this chapter and I already started working on the next chapter.**

**Many people have said they don't want this story to end but if that is the case then give me ideas so I will have more things to add to this story. I have other ideas for other stories so I don't really want to make a sequel. I might write some one shots but I'm not sure yet. Just know that every idea you give me I will consider and might add in the story. **

**Well this story is still far from over, okay maybe not that far, but lets not focus on the end right now. I hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer:NO**

* * *

"What is the point in a movie where everybody dies!" Ziva mumbled groggily against Tony's chest as she stretched out on the couch.

Tony chuckled, he knew she wouldn't understand _Titanic_, but it was a classic and he couldn't help but make her watch it. "It's just giving you a different view of the Titanic. It takes a story of a sinking ship and turns it into a love story." He kissed her forehead.

"But still, I mean many things could have prevented the ship from sinking…" she said irritated and looked at the clock then groaned.

Tony jumped up all too quickly and Ziva tried to get her balance, but stumbled. "Zi, you okay? What's wrong? Does anything hurt?"

Ziva shot his a glare. "Tony, the doctor visited two weeks ago. I am fine, he gave me the pill and he said I will be okay. So, please, stop worrying about me."

"Zi…when are you going to learn? I'll _never_ stop worrying about you." Tony kissed her forehead and headed to turn off the TV.

"I am going to bed, I will see you up there?" she asked hesitantly and Tony nodded. She gave him a smiled before she went towards the stairs.

"What are you saying? That the deal is off?" Ziva heard a voice coming from the room across the hall from hers and froze.

"I cannot do this to her! She has become family and you of all people know this!" She made out the voice to be David's, but she couldn't quite decipher the other voice.

"I told you at the beginning of this mission, when we went to get her from Erez, that we would not get attached. It is big pay day if we finish the job tonight." Ziva gasped, but then quickly covered her mouth. She stumbled in a daze down the stairs and didn't even notice when she ran into Tony.

"Ziva!" He grabbed her waist to keep her from falling and she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"It was Itai! This whole time…" she whispered harshly and Tony's eyes went from confused to murderous.

"Okay, Ziva, go and take Nathan somewhere safe." Tony pulled out his cell phone and switched it on silent before giving it to her. "Take him back home, okay?"

Ziva looked up at him a realized what he was doing, "I'm not leaving you behind. They will more than likely kill you!"

"Better me than you." He kissed her on the lips.

"Tony…this isn't right, this is my mess, so let me sweep it up."

"No, you have Nathan to take care of." His eyes were sad as he finally realized the danger he was in he looked at her and gave her a lopsided smile. "I'm going to come and find you. I promise, wherever you are, I'll find you. You remember when I asked you what you would say if I was to ask you to marry me?" He leaned in closer so he was whispering in her ear, "Will you, Ziva David, do the honor of being Mrs. Ziva DiNozzo?"

Ziva pulled back and smiled. "Always, my love." His smile warmed her heart instantly and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't have a ring for you."

Ziva gave him another smile and reached for her Star of David necklace. "Take this."

He took it in his palm and shook his head. "I can't take your necklace."

"Look at it like this, it will give you a reason to come back to me, to give this back and to get me a ring. Now we must hurry, but Tony," he looked up at her after clasping her necklace securely around his neck, "I cannot live without you, so please return to me."

He leaned down and kissed her soft and sweet, but Ziva felt the need for more passion and deepened the kiss. In the end it was Tony who pulled away with sadness in his eyes. "I love you. Now, hurry."

~~NCIS~~

"Boss, do you really believe they're okay?" McGee asked quietly as both he and Gibbs sat in the bull pen. "We've been looking for them for three weeks and can find no trace."

"Are you telling me you give up?" Gibbs fumed.

"No, it's just, where could they be or do they not want to be found…" McGee tried to finish his statement but Gibbs phone went off, "Yeah, Gibbs…Okay, calm down and tell me what it is." There was an eerie silence and then Gibbs said, "Okay, I'll be there in ten." He snapped his phone shut and stood.

"Uhhh, boss?" McGee stood also.

"I have to go and meet with someone. I'll be back in a few minutes." Gibbs quickly strode out of the bull pen and to the stairs. A few minutes later he drove upon his drive way and parked his car. He turned his gaze out the window to look at the eerie night. The drizzling had just begun and clouds covered the sky but something felt off. He got out of the car and ran into his house.

"Ziva?" He heard a shuffling sound and then sobs.

"He will not stop!" Ziva whispered frantically trying to get Nathan to calm down. She was sitting on Gibbs' couch with the small child curled tightly in her arms. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes too looked puffy. Gibbs took a deep breath. As much as he hated to admit it, it scared him when Ziva, the strongest person he knew, sounded so broken it scared the hell out of him. "He keeps on asking for Tony, but that is not possible."

Gibbs nodded and stroked her back, trying to soothe her. "Sshh, Ziver, it's going to be okay. Tell me what happened."

Ziva looked at him with haunted eyes. "He's gone, Gibbs. Probably…dead…by now." Her tone was all too familiar and Gibbs looked at her with a disapproving glair.

"No! You will _not_ blame yourself for this, understood?" Gibbs said sternly but softly.

"But it was all my fault!" she yelled, quickly regretting it as Nathan picked up her temperament. His cries filled the room and Gibbs pried the child out of her grip. Then he pulled her in his arms, as a father does to his daughter. "I should not have called him. He would never have called and then he would not be…" She couldn't finish her sentence as the cries took over soon. The only sound filling the quiet house were cries.

~~NCIS~~

Ziva woke with a start, she didn't know where she was or what time it was. One glance around the room answered the question where and the clock on the wall read…12:15. Ziva jumped out of the bed, but soon regretted it when her head started to spin. She looked in the mirror and blinked her eyes felt dry and were red.

She sighed, her father would be disappointed if he saw her like this. He taught her to keep her emotions in, and yet her she was crying and letting her guard down for the past month.

Just as she got through changing into some clothes she guessed Gibbs had laid out, she heard the creak of the steps and then a knock at her door.

"Come in." She sat down on the bed.

"We made you food!" Nathan ran in the room and jumped on the bed curling into his mother's side drowsily.

"Why thank you very much." She tried to put on a happy smile to please the worried glance she was getting from Gibbs, but she knew he could see through it. "I am sorry, Gibbs." She flinched when she felt the not-so-familiar head slap.

"Never apologize and, Ziva, when was the last time you showed weakness?" he questioned.

"Let's see... last week, the week before that and the week before the week before that," she stated and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Ziver, think about all the stuff you've had to go through," he said gently and took a seat next to her. "Between the running to keep Nathan safe and the…accident and the being taken to wherever it wad you were taken to. You have every right to show weakness."

"But showing weakness is not okay, nor will it ever be." Gibbs chuckled at her stubbornness.

Gibbs nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get through to her, so he might as well break the news to her. "It's your choice in how and where this will happen, but not if this is going to happen. Your father's coming."

Ziva's eyes snapped up. "No," she stated.

"I said it wasn't up for debate and I meant it. Now, I can get Vance to contact him or you can call him, and he can either come here or we can go to him," Gibbs offered.

"Why do we need his help?" Ziva still refused to accept the idea of asking for her father's help.

"You know just as well as I do that your father can provide the help we need to keep you and Nathan safe," Gibbs tried to reason.

"He is the one who has been putting my life, and his grandson's life, in danger this whole time," she dead panned.

"And that's all the more reason for him to want to protect the two of you."

Ziva rolled her eyes and stood with the sleeping Nathan in her arms. She pulled back the covers and gently laid him under them. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion before she turned to Gibbs.

"You needed your rest, so when he started to wake and call for Tony, I came and got him." Gibbs smiled.

Ziva frowned but then smiled, "You are more of a father to me then Eli is," Gibbs tried to cut in but she stopped him. "Please, I need to say this." He nodded and she continued, " Eli is dead to me and, as much as I will hate every moment of it, I will tolerate him being here, because I trust your gut."

Gibbs smiled and nodded knowing that was all she needed. Honestly, he saw her as a daughter too, and that was why it pained him to see her like this. "Here's my phone, call him and then come downstairs after, and Ziva," she turned back to him. "My gut's telling me that Tony's looking for you and Nathan." She gave him a sad smile but nodded anyways. "He loves the two of you, so I know he wouldn't give up that easily. That's one thing we both know, DiNozzo's a pain in the butt, and he won't leave you until he's ready." Gibbs closed the door, leaving Ziva to her thoughts

* * *

**Please leave ideas and favorite parts or lines... :)**


	13. Dealing With Demons

**Thank you for the reviews!The story has reached one hundred reviews! I was so happy. Well I've made up my mind about how long this story has left. I am thinking two more chapters and then it is time to move on. Trust me nothing will be left unsaid and if you still want to give me ideas then go ahead. I already have a plot for my next story and I really hope you will read that too :)**

**So please read the new chapter and enjoy! Also I dont know how I feel about this chapter. I think it is kind of OOC but it is necesary.**

**Disclaimer:No**

* * *

"Ziva, it's so good to see you!" McGee welcomed Ziva in a brotherly embrace. "Abby's going to be disappointed that she wasn't able to come."

"The only reason Ziva's here is so she can lay down the ground rules," Gibbs said sternly, eying both Ziva and McGee. "And she also agreed to fill us in on what happened if I let her come."

There were no time for further words as the sound of the plane landing was too loud to hear anything over.

"Show time," Ziva mumbled to herself as Eli David followed by two other officers.

"Shalom, Bat, Agent Gibbs, and Agent McGee." Eli shook both the agents' hands and went to hug Ziva.

Ziva pulled away before Eli could reach her. "Cut the sugar talk and let's get to the point. You are here to help get an NCIS Agent back. That's it. If you are with one hundred feet of my son, there will be consequences." Before Eli had a chance to reply, Ziva turned her back and walked towards the car.

"Is she always like that?" Eli tried to joke, but Gibbs ignored the light tone.

"No, she's more relaxed when you aren't around, but excuse her for having a hard time with your presence," Gibbs said, but Eli could pick up the threatening tone. "And trust me when I say this, she has been through enough in the past two years that if you even get within a mile of Nathan, _I _will personally see to it that something is done. I don't care how big of an ass you are. Got it?" Gibbs barked and Eli just nodded.

~~NCIS~~

"Abbwie?" Nathan asked as he sat on the floor with a toy truck.

"Yes?" She looked down at him to see him in a serious thinking mood. She chuckled to herself at how much he looked like Tony right then.

"Why daddy leave again?" Nathan whimpered and Abby picked him up.

"Your daddy loves you and wants to keep you safe," she tried to reason with the two year old.

Nathan shook his head. "Mommy said same thing. She wrong!"

Abby gave him a sad smile. "Why do you think he left?"

Nathan looked at the ground; for a two year old he was very smart and caught on to more things then he should. "He does not care," he stated with sad tone.

"That's not true."

"He make mommy _cry_," Nathan persisted.

"But your daddy protects your mommy," Abby argued.

Nathan nodded but then looked up at Abby, "I tell you a secret like I tell Gibbs?" Abby nodded, "Davwid took mommy, but he come and rescue her with Itai. They aren't good, they shoot daddy."

Abby's face went horror struck and her grip on Nathan tightened as she tried to keep her balance. "You saw them shoot…Tony?" Nathan nodded. "And you saw them take Ziva?" Nathan nodded again and Abby balanced him on her other hip as she went to grab her cell phone.

"Hey, Gibbs, we have a problem."

~~NCIS~~

They sat at the table in the Director's office, all being silent. Abby had left the second Eli David had entered the room. She had been told to take Nathan home and, even though his cries and pleas were heartbreaking, Ziva knew it was for the best. Now nothing was holding her back from closing this case and hopefully becoming an American citizen again. She knew having to raise Nathan alone would be hard, but she had done it for the first two years of his life and she knew she could get through it. Or more like she could get Nathan through it; she wouldn't be the same.

Gibbs could see the emotional battle Ziva was having with herself and he knew the feeling. After Shannon and Kelly died, it seemed unreal. He knew she would be in denial, but soon the silence would make her realize what all she had lost, but Ziva was strong and she would get through it. But getting through it and being okay with it were two separate things.

"Ziva, we had a deal," Gibbs whispered softly.

Ziva nodded and looked up into her father's eyes. "Ari, he is where this begins. He had friends he thought he could trust. He had told them to look after me if anything happened to him. After his death, they made it their mission to see to it I wasn't mixed up with the wrong people." Gibbs squeezed her hand gently. "I do not know what made them decide to stop their protection detail. I cannot give you all the details, but they are the ones who put the hit out."

"Actually, bat, they did not," Eli cut in handing over a file. "The mission I sent you on with the Grimly brothers. They are the ones who set this up."

"Why?" Ziva whispered helplessly as her mind went back to the conversation she had with Tony in the hotel room.

Eli leaned in closer to his daughter from across the table. "Power is a very bad thing at times, so is vengeance. They wanted revenge for what Mossad did to them, and seeing that the daughter and grandson of the director was vulnerable, they took the opportunity. As for the men who claimed to of helped you, they were Hamas…Itai and David."

Ziva looked up at him with surprise evident in her eyes.

"Do not think just because you chose to disown me that meant I disowned you," Eli said sternly and Ziva hit the roof.

"No, you chose to disown me a long time ago. Except you needed me for power because without power you are nothing. That is why Ima left you. You are a sick bastard who cares only for his own wellbeing and, truth is, I would rather see you dead than alive!" Ziva snarled and Gibbs grabbed her shoulders trying to push her back into her chair.

Eli looked down at the table. "I would like to speak with my daughter alone."

"No," Gibbs said sternly as Eli's body guards started to walk out along with Vance.

Ziva looked up at Gibbs and he could tell she was trying not to cry. "I will be fine, Gibbs." He nodded and glared at Eli before leaving.

The silence was eerie and the tension in the room was uncomfortable, but Ziva refused to let her eyes leave Eli's.

Ziva, I cannot say I understand the hate you have for me, but I understand why you hate me." He put his hand over his eyes trying to find the right words to say to her. "I know I don't say this enough, but I was wrong. You have made me proud over the years and not because you followed my every command, but because you are strong and stubborn and you can take care of yourself."

"That does not make anything better," Ziva hissed. "It changes nothing."

Eli nodded and pulled out a photo, laying it on the table. "This was your first ballet recital when you were six. I yelled at you because you fell on stage. I cannot justify my actions because my actions were wrong and I know that now. I knew that then, but I just didn't accept it. The truth is, I was proud of you for getting on that stage and dancing, even though you might not have wanted to do so."

Ziva smiled a little at the photo of a girl that seemed foreign to her, she tried to hide the tears that started to fall from her cheeks. She didn't even notice when Eli came and took a seat next to her.

"No more hiding your tears, my child. You have every right to cr.," He put a hand on her shoulder and she crumbled into his embrace. "I am sorry, my child. I was wrong in everything I did to you and to your siblings."

Ziva nodded her head letting him know she understood him. She buried her head deeper into the safe embrace her father was giving her and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "He's gone, Abba."

"I know," Eli rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, my child."

~~NCIS~~

"Anthony DiNozzo was a beloved friend and father. He was described by his co-workers as loyal and friendly. He could always lighten the mood…" Ziva stood staring off into the distance. It didn't matter that the sky was a pretty today or that the temperature was perfect. Nothing could make this day any less painless.

Eli stood beside her and Gibbs on the other side with Nathan in his arms, the little boy crying. "He will always be missed." They closed the memorial service and the gun salute began. Ziva shook her head and turned away. Trying to escape the noise that reminded her she had to burry yet another loved one.

She headed back to the car, gasping for breath. "Love is not always easy, my dear." Ziva heard the vaguely familiar of her once beloved mother. "Don't give up, remember, Ziva! You always told me that." Ziva smiled and nodded to the hallucination that was her sister. "I have done wrong in my life, Zi, but I never thought I would destroy things in your life. I am sorry." Ari's voice popped in her head and she truly thought she was going insane.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned around, realizing where they were parked. She started walking where she knew the bench would be.

"Rachel Sophie David," Ziva read. Her voice thick with tears. "A bundle of joy that never got to see the light of day." She took a seat on the bench and put her head in her hands letting the sobs shake her body.

"You know, I finally realize where you got their middle names from. Sophie and John. Aw, the undercover memories!" Ziva lifted her head in disbelief to see the impossible beside her. "You know, I've always wanted to come to my own memorial service."

* * *

**I had to try and make Eli look semi good. No I do not like him nor will I ever but this is going to add something to the next chapters. I hope you like it and REVIEW!**


	14. Monsters

**So here it is! The next chapter is the last. Thank you for the reviews! I was so surprised by the amount I got! I love you guys for reading and reviewing so please keep it up! Don't forget to answer the question at the end of that chapter. I don't know when I can get another chapter posted so please bare with me...**

**Disclaimer: No, but if I did EJ would be dead and Ray would have a car fatal car reck.**

_

* * *

"Rachel Sophie David," Ziva read. Her voice thick with tears. "A bundle of joy that never got to see the light of day." She took a seat on the bench and put her head in her hands letting the sobs shake her body._

_"You know, I finally realize where you got their middle names from. Sophie and John. Aw, the undercover memories!" Ziva lifted her head in disbelief to see the impossible beside her. "You know, I've always wanted to come to my own memorial service."_

_Ziva sat there momentarily stunned, she couldn't find the words to tell him. Part of her wanted to hit him for putting her though all the pain, and the other part of her wanted to hold on and never let go._

* * *

"Are you going to say something?" he asked gently and laid a hand upon her leg.

"We…I…Nathan and I thought you were dead!" she said with venom in her voice. She jerked away from him and stood up to face him.

Tony sighed. "You knew what was going to happen."

She turned her head and nodded. "You are right, I should not be giving you a hard time. You saved Nathan's life." He stood and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"And your life…" Tony added and Ziva pulled back to ensure Tony saw her roll her eyes. "I missed you!" He pulled her into his arms.

"It has only been three days," Ziva said and Tony chuckled.

"Three long days without you!" He gave her an innocent smile and she couldn't help but laugh at him. "Looks like we got company…"

Ziva turned around to see Gibbs walking towards them. She let her back hit Tony's chest as she felt his arms wrap tighter around her. "Are you nervous?" he whispered and she shook her head.

"What the hell, DiNozzo?" Gibbs voice was a mixture of disbelief and confusion.

Tony gave him a goofy grin. "I missed you too, boss!" Gibbs took a step closer so he could hit the back of Tony's head.

"You two are breaking more rules then I can count!" Gibbs barked.

"Technically I only broke one!" Tony jumped to defense and Ziva turned around and hit him on the arm.

"Ton-eeee!" Abby squealed as she ran to give Tony a hug. "We thought you were dead! Nathan told me he saw you get shot and then he started crying and then he just stopped and said you didn't care about him or Ziva anymore." She punched his shoulder. "That's for making me worry." She punched him again. "And that is for making your son think you didn't care about him!"

Tony's eyes went wide with shock. "Wh- what?"

"Nathan. Thought. You. Didn't. Want. Him," Abby said slowly.

"I heard you! Where is he?" Tony asked angrily, he felt Ziva gasp.

"No! I didn't leave him with Eli!" Abby jumped to her own defense trying to calm the Israeli. "He's with Ducky." The group started to move towards the car. Tony turned around to catch one more glimpse of his daughter's grave. He felt Ziva take his hand and he leaned down so she could talk.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Nathan will be over it soon."

Tony nodded. "I never thought he would be this mad. I should of explained it." Ziva had no time to respond as the came up on Ducky who had the small boy in his arms.

"Anthony! You were suppose to be dead!" Ducky said shocked and Nathan lifted his head a little before laying it back down on the elderly man's shoulder.

"I'm back from the dead," Tony joked his eyes staying locked on Nathan. "I'm just kidding, Ducky."

Ducky looked down at Nathan and back at Tony. "Do you want to hold him?"

"No!" Nathan's head shot up and his hands balled into fist. Gripping tight to Ducky's shirt.

"Nathan," Ziva said sadly and looked up at Tony who was looking at the ground. "Nathan, come to me." Nathan looked up at his mother and nodded before reaching out towards her. "It looks like Nathan needs a nap."

The group nodded and Tony looked up with a forceful amused smile. "What are we going to do with the memorial?"

Gibbs looked at him for a moment before smirking. "We'll let it stay there." Tony looked at him with a confused expression. "I need to talk to you."

Tony gulped and Ziva laughed, Gibbs took a step towards her and gave her a hug whispering something in her ear. He then turned to Tony and gave him a head slap.

"Yep! Bye to you too," Tony said as the group started to walk away. "Where did Eli go?"

Ziva shrugged with one shoulder and took Tony's hand in hers. "He probably is on his way to the airport to take care of some business."

"Oh…you mean…" Tony left it unsaid and Ziva nodded.

"He knows the full story behind it all and has offered to help," Ziva said simply and Tony decided to drop the subject.

"Tony, what I said earlier about you leaving again, I didn't mean it," Ziva said quietly as she drove back to her apartment.

"I know you didn't, sweet cheeks. It must have been hard for you," Tony nodded understandingly and took Ziva's hand in his.

"It's just, you had a lot to deal with over the past couple of days…speaking of the past couple of days how is it that you got out of there alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nathan said he saw you get shot and I saw it too, so what exactly happened?" Ziva asked, irritated.

"It was a blank. I don't know why they had blanks. It just doesn't make sense, but they're dead now, so it no longer matters," Tony said, trying to reassure Ziva.

"It doesn't feel like it's over. So much has happened in the past weeks. More like the past two years, but you understand what I mean."

"Yeah, I got it, Zi." Tony squeezed her hand. "So you and Eli…"

"Have made amends. Now do I trust him? No, he has used me for his benefit for far too long and I will not let him try and do that with my son, but I do not want to shut him out. Carrying hate is bad for the soul."

Tony chuckled. "I love you."

Ziva turned her attention to him and smiled, "I love you too."

~~NCIS~~

"Hello? Boss?" Tony knocked on the basement door before he stepped in.

"I'm down here," he heard Gibbs yell and walked down the steps in a hurry.

"So you wanted to talk with me?" Tony asked hesitantly.

Gibbs put down his glass of bourbon and looked at the younger agent. "You running to wherever it was you ran to was stupid and idiotic! You should of told someone what you were doing!" Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head. "On top of all that, I get a phone call from Ziva and find her at my apartment in tears. Then she has to call her father and get him to come down to NCIS! You put her and your son through a hell of a time."

Tony tried to bite his tongue when Gibbs was yelling at him. Gibbs had no idea what happened, so he had no right to fuss at him for the things he did. Tony looked at Gibbs and couldn't hold it back any longer, "You have no idea what happened in Greece! I didn't want to leave them, but I had to! They would have killed Ziva and Nathan if it wasn't for me. I love Ziva and there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do for her, and Nathan is my son. I would give my life for him and for Ziva, so don't lecture me on how I did the wrong thing!"

Gibbs gave Tony an amused smile. "That's all I need to hear." Gibbs went back to working on his boat and picked up his glass of bourbon.

"What?" Tony fumed.

Gibbs sighed. "Ziva's like a daughter to me and I want to make sure she's in good hands. I see you haven't given her necklace back to her yet."

Tony's hand went up to fiddle with the Star of David. "Yeah, I haven't gotten around to it. Well I have to be getting back to Zi." Tony turned on his heal to walk away.

He got half way up the stairs when he swallowed his fears and just asked, "Boss, I know I should not be asking you this, but I don't want to ask Ziva's dad, so may I have permission to marry Ziva?"

Gibb's eyes shot up to Tony's. "I would have it no other way."

~~NCIS~~

"For him being two, he understand too much," Ziva mumbled into Tony's shoulder as the pair laid under the blankets on the bed.

"He's a smart kid," Tony agreed.

"He will understand one day that what you had to do was not something you want to do," Ziva said in confidence and Tony looked at her. He admired the confidence and fierceness she had.

"Zi, I talked to Gibbs tonight and he gave me his blessing. I also picked out a ring," Tony leaned over and got the ring box out of his coat pocket and opened it for Ziva to see. "If you don't like it, that's fine, I can return it," Tony offered quickly when Ziva didn't respond immediately.

Ziva shook her head and turned back to the ring. The ring had a princess-cut diamond and when it shone under light it showed the Star of David.

Tony kissed her on the lips and slid the ring on her finger. "I love you forever and always. No matter what, I have your back."

Ziva blinked away tears and was about to reply when a blood curdling scream came from Nathan's room. The second the word 'daddy' could be heard, Tony shot out of the bed and was in his room in record timing.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Tony asked, looking at the vulnerable child.

"Monsters come back!" Nathan coward in the corner of his bed.

Tony sat on the bed and looked at the boy. "I have a plan, but I need a strong man to come and help me. If only I knew where a strong man was…"

"Me!" Nathan raised his hand and Tony smiled.

"Okay, get on my back, " Nathan did as he was told and Tony kneeled down so he was crawling on his knees. "Now, we're going to say Scuffle Monkeys ten times and all the monsters are going to go away!"

Nathan giggled."Scwuttle Monkeys!"

"Wow that was loud! I think I saw one run already!" Tony said enjoying his son's amusement.

After a few more minutes of playing around, Tony placed the tired Nathan back in his bed and kissed his forehead. "You know I would never leave you, right?"

Nathan nodded. "I understand now! I heard you and mommy talk. You a prince who helped the princess!" Tony smiled and ruffled Nathan's hair.

"Yep, I slayed the dragon," Tony said and Nathan's face fell.

"Dragon Itai. Mommy sad bout that. She think he was friend, but he lied and it's not nice to lie."

"No, it's not, but people do sometimes," Tony said trying to make the boy understand.

"I understand. Goodnight daddy!" Nathan laid back on his bed and Tony went to the door. "Oh and daddy." Tony turned around. "I love you."

* * *

**I want to know who all wants to see the wedding? Because next chapter is the last *cries silently* and I had another idea for the ending too. So leave me a review and tell me what you think. I have also started on the first chapter of my next story which I should post by the time spring break comes. Thank you again for read.**

**~A**


	15. Missing Puzzle Piece

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is SO late! But to make up for the delay in chapter I have decided to make an epilogue. So please keep up the reviews!**

* * *

"Let's see we have something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new! We are all good!" Abby said excited and took a seat.

"You really need to calm down, Abby!" Ziva mumbled as she looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her make-up seemed to be exactly what she wanted and her hair hung loosely over her shoulder. Abby had talked her into letting her do a French braid side pony tail. Now was the bad part. Putting on the dress. Not that Ziva didn't like the dress, but it took too much time having to put it on.

"No, I will not calm down! My two best friends are getting married today!" Abby squealed again and then smirked. "Ziva, you can't avoid putting on your dress forever, the wedding is in….twenty minutes! Holy Cow, get your butt in there and change!"

Abby heard a knock at the door and rolled her eyes. "If it's Tony then I already told you five times today _no_ you cannot see her before the wedding. I don't care if you give me the puppy dog face. It won't work!" Abby said angrily. She tried to make it clear last night when she picked up Ziva, but Tony didn't understand why they had to follow the tradition and no matter how many times Abby tried to explain it, Tony would just whine and complain. Now he had Nathan on his side and man did that child know how to give you the guilt trip.

"Abs, it's me," Gibbs said with a smile as he cracked the door and poked his head in.

"Oh, Gibbs! Sorry, but Tony's been trying to come in here for like an hour," Abby apologized and gave the older man a hug.

"It's okay." Gibbs kissed her cheek. "Ziva?"

"What?" she hissed.

Abby looked at Gibbs and shrugged before turning to leave Gibbs alone. "You have fifteen minutes…" He rounded the corner to see her sitting on the counter of the bathroom in her dress. She looked up at him and he sighed. "Getting cold feet?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "No, it is actually quiet warm in here, so my feet are perfectly fine."

Gibbs chuckled and leaned against the counter next to her. "No, having cold feet is like saying are you having second thoughts."

She looked at him, her eyes dark and battling with something he knew he couldn't understand. "Oh."

Gibbs nodded. "He loves you and I know hearing this from me doesn't mean much, but I watched as he laid his life on the line for you over and over again. I see the way you look at him. The way Nathan looks at him." Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "I look at you and I think of you as my daughter. I want what's best for you and I want what's best for Nathan."

Ziva nodded and Gibbs could see the tears forming in her eyes. " It is not that." Gibbs waited for her to continue, and when he did get his answer, he had to strain his ears to hear it. "I am scared this is not going to work. Is that so wrong? I do not want to turn out like my father, I do not want this marriage to not work then leave Nathan with some sort of guilt. I cannot do that to him."

"Is it really Nathan you're worried about?" Gibbs cocked an eye brow at her and she perched her lips in thought.

"Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species." Ziva sighed "W. Somerset Maugham said that. My father use to drill it in our heads and part of me knows that is not true, but another part of me-"

"Doesn't want to let go of what you've known forever," Gibbs interrupted her. "I can tell you one thing and you can either take this advice and walk down the aisle, or you can walk out the door." Ziva nodded. "Eli was a scum bag and he sent you to die. Tony came and found you. Always remember that."

Ziva kissed his cheek and nodded. "So do we have our decision?"

"You're killing me here," Tony whispered in her ear and motioned towards her dress.

She gave him a sly smile. "Glad you like it." It had actually been luck she found her wedding dress. After Tony had proposed, they both decided on a small wedding. They both wanted to get married as soon as possible, so the meant four months. So Abby dragged her out of the office the first chance she got and went shopping. After a few dresses, Ziva found the dress she wanted. It was white and the back ended right before the small of her back. The front was cut low, but modest and there was light beading.

"I'll like it better on the floor…" Tony implied, earning him a gentle slap on the chest.

"Not if you keep on making comments like that.." she let the threat linger in the air before Tony leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss that would of gotten more intense, if it wasn't for Ducky's voice interrupting them.

"Love is something most take for granted. Love must be as much a light, as it is a flame. Love is supportive and unfailing. Love is what keeps one going in the morning." Ducky's voice filled the ball room. "A perfect example of love is sitting in front of us." Ducky gave the newlyweds a look and Tony stood, not letting go of Ziva's hand.

She looked into the sea of green and smiled. "Ziva DiNozzo, I love you, I have and I always will. Love isn't love until you give it away. That was said in the Sound of Music and it is true. I never realized how true it was until I met you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you even if ninety percent of it is death threats. I will always have your six. I love you." He brought her hand up to his lips and placed a feather light kiss on it before taking his seat.

Ziva smiled at him before she stood. "Even though your movie references, eating habits, and constant nagging bugs me, I still love you. You are a man of compassion and you have shown me so much love. I owe you my life and as someone once mentioned, you have always been there to save me. When I asked you why, you told me the truth. Well now, Anthony DiNozzo, I am going to tell you. I cannot, nor will I voluntarily, live without you. You mean so much to me." She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "And _that_ is why I love you."

Tony stood and captured her lips with his, somewhere in the crowd, they heard Nathan yell 'Ew' and Abby whistle, but the crowd didn't matter all that mattered were each other.

Tony wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her to the dance floor. He pulled her close and he felt her warm breath against his neck. "What I said back there was true. I love you," she whispered in his hear and he smiled. God he loved those words coming from her soft lips.

"I never doubted it for a second," he told her sternly and she felt his grip tighten, his eyes had a mischievous look to them. "_Now_ can we talk about that dress coming off?"

"Aren't you an eager raccoon?" Ziva asked.

"Its eager beaver not raccoon, and well you said you are ready and I just can't wait to spend our first night together. You know like _really_ together." He laughed and she smiled.

"I am sorry. I did not make you to… uncomfortable… did I?" she smirked as he squirmed.

"Who? Me? Never!" Tony said sarcastically. "You parading around in that thing you call a bathing suit didn't make me uncomfortable at all."

Just as Ziva was about to respond, she felt a tug at her dress and looked down to see Nathan standing there in his tux. "Daddy hogging mommy. Can I dance?"

Ziva looked up at Tony. "Sorry, looks like I got another man!"

Tony playfully glared down at Nathan as he took his mothers hands and stood on her feet, Tony looked at his beautiful wife as she danced with their son. He smiled to himself as he remembered Nathan's fourth birthday. That had to be the earliest time he had ever gotten up. He remembered how happy he was when Nathan told him he loved him. He got a sense of peace as he thought about all the good parts in his life. This was where he was suppose to be. With his son, and now wife. With Abby and Probie and even Gibbs. This was home.

Ziva laid with her head nestled into the crook of Tony's neck the sheet hung loosely around her bare chest. "I love you, Mrs. DiNozzo," he whispered and felt her smile.

"I love you, Mr. DiNozzo." She kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to give you and our son a good life. I promise no matter what I have to do, I'll do it," he vowed and kissed her forehead.

"I know you will… as you know I will. But for now, let's get some sleep," she said and yawned.

"Good night, love," he whispered into her ear.

"Laila Tov, my husband." She sat there a few minutes after he fell asleep, listening to the crickets before she finally closed her eyes and let sleep over take her

* * *

**Even though I said I was going to write an epilogue please review! It would be awsome if during the next two chapters I get more reviews then I have been getting! Thanks much Love Ash**


End file.
